If she could melt a frozen heart
by jade254
Summary: What if Hans hadn't shot down the chandelier and Elsa had been shot with an arrow instead. Now Hans is accused of attempting to murderer the queen and Anna must deal with the emotional turmoil of proving whether he's innocent. Hans on the other hand has fallen for the queen but is his love enough to save her. MOVIE SPOILERS INCLUDED Hans/Elsa Anna/Kristoff & co appear
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to my first ever Disney fanfic. I am basing this on frozen as this was a fantastic movie and I am completely in love with it. This maybe a two shot or three shot and will contain SPOILERS from the movie.**

**As I am a fan of angst I am basing this fic on a scene from the movie when Hans arrives at Elsa's palace and she is attacked. This is my take on what would of happened if Hans had never shot the chandelier and instead Elsa had been hit with an arrow.**

**In this fic Anna was not hit in the chest by Elsa but she did go see her and she was chased off the mountain. There will be hints that Hans is not exactly a good guy which in the movie wasn't revealed until the end. There will be some dialogue from the movie and some I added in as my own. Obviously later in the fic is my own idea of how I would think things could go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any characters. This is written purely for fun.**

**Chapter one**

Prince Hans stared up in awe and wonder at the glittering ice palace before him. There it was displayed on the edge of the snow covered mountain, truly majestic.

He almost had admiration for the Queen. To create something so beautiful and intricately detailed was amazing and wondrous.

The men in his group rode up behind him, and silently waited for their orders.

"We are here to find Princess Anna," he stated. "Be on guard. No harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" He specifically stared at the two men whom the Duke of Weselton had sent to accompany him. They were armed with crossbows, and seemed devious, and cunning. They could easily have been given instructions by the Duke to harm Elsa, and he couldn't allow that, at least not yet.

He dismounted his horse and approached the bridge of ice leading up to the castle. He wasn't sure if Anna was here, or if indeed she had ever been here, but still he had to be cautious. He could not afford for either sister to be hurt. As he stalked closer to the bridge a huge mass of snow that he never paid any particular attention to suddenly erupted, revealing a huge snow creature.

_Great! It seems the Queens powers are more extraordinary then I first imagined. She really is one of a kind, and creating this sentient being to protect her domain was very smart._

Hans drew his sword ready to battle, but the snowman swiped at him. He slashed at it whilst his men threw spears, and Weselton's men fired arrows. This only succeeded in fuelling the creatures anger. Icicles protruded from its body and it let out a loud roar smashing Weselton's guards backwards, and they landed heavily against a snow bank. They picked themselves up, and ran forward. It was then that Hans caught sight of them racing up the bridge after declaring they had gotten a glimpse of the Queen. He couldn't allow them to get to Elsa before he did. They were just going to ruin his plan.

Elsa hadn't been expecting company so soon after her recent encounter with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. The guilt she was feeling was overwhelming. Creating her snow monster Marshmallow to chase her sister and her friends off the mountain was heart wrenching, but it had to be done. Now as she heard voices outside her first thought was that Anna had returned for the reunion part two. She opened the door slightly, but upon seeing the two guards running towards her, crossbows in hand, she knew this was no friendly meeting.

She picked up her long flowing dress and ran up the staircase as they came bounding through the door. For the first time ever Elsa was genuinely scared for her life.

"Where'd she go?" The slightly older of the two men asked, his eyes flitting around the grand entrance hall.

"Hey up there!" The younger of the two answered whilst pointing upwards. He had noticed Elsa fleeing further up the staircase.

They both looked at each other smirking. "Let's get her!"

Hans knew he had to act fast, but dealing with this beast was taking him a lot longer then expected. As it continued its assault he finally gained the upper hand. As it stomped his huge fist down on him, he rolled out of the way and swung the blade down on its huge foot. With this distraction he was able to make a mad dash past him. He began his ascent up the bridge, but it seemed the creature still had some fight in him, and grabbed for the side of the bridge causing it to break away sending him tumbling down into the darkness, and leaving Hans dangling over the wide chasm.

As Weseltons men reached the top of the staircase they searched frantically for any sign of the Queen, their crossbows at the ready. "You can't hide from us!" The younger one warned, his voice full of malice.

Elsa ran into the second floor hall. Her once blue serene palace where she had tasted freedom was now a yellowish hue reflecting her defensive attitude. As soon as Elsa noticed that the men had spotted her she raised her hands ready to protect herself and her home.

"No please!" She cried fearfully as they menacingly crept closer.

"Kill her!" The older one commanded as he fired an arrow in her direction.

Elsa was quicker, and she was able to create a thick block of ice as a shield. She breathed heavily as the arrowhead protruded through the ice, and although it had narrowly missed her she was pretty shaken up. This was the first time she had experienced such a threat. _They mean me real harm._

Hans struggled to pull himself up from the bridge, and was grateful when two of the volunteers grabbed for him, and pulled him to safety. "Come on we have to help the Queen," the prince informed them.

As Weseltons men continued firing at her, Elsa counteracted with blasts of ice knocking the men sideways.

"Stay away!" Her voice took on a more threatening tone as she composed herself, but without letting her guard down.

Elsa realized it was two against one as they surrounded her. Although she could easily take care of herself, she resigned herself to the fact she was not invincible. Those weapons of choice were fast, so she had to be faster. Instead of waiting for them to fire again she blasted the younger man, pinning him to the wall with several sharp icicles, one of which was aimed directly at his throat. Whilst using one hand to keep him in place she quickly took care of her other attacker. She blasted the crossbow out of his hand, and as he ran back and forth she summoned a pillar of ice and gradually began pushing it towards him.

"Do your worst witch!" He screeched as the ice pushed him further to a door which lead outside. He tried fruitlessly to hold it back, but the force was too strong, and the impact caused him to crash through the door and land outside. The pillar of ice still came towards him until he was teetering dangerously at the edge of the balcony.

Elsa felt empowered. She had never imagined she could feel this much anger against another human being, but they had chosen to come here. They had chosen to invade her home, and they had been intent on killing her. They needed to be punished, and this was the only way she knew how.

Hans raced to the scene with his men in tow. As he entered the room he saw shards of ice everywhere, but even more unsettling was how Elsa was almost about to take out Weselton's men. "Queen Elsa!" He shouted, gaining her attention almost immediately. "Don't become the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa slowly lowered her defence as she stood there quavering. She looked around, her eyes wide with shock. _What have I done?_

With all the distraction Hans hadn't realized that Elsa still had one of the men pinned to the wall, and he had been given the opportunity to aim his crossbow at her. With her attention solely on the Prince she hadn't seen the arrow. She hadn't been able to stop it.

The Dukes's guard grinned as he saw Hans come rushing into the room. _Now maybe he'll see her for the monster she really is. I was told to put an end to this winter, so that is exactly what I intend to do._ With the Queen distracted he was able to finish what he started. He raised his crossbow and fired at Elsa.

Elsa gasped as the arrow pierced her stomach. The searing pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her legs buckled under her, and she collapsed to the cold icy floor struggling to breathe as the walls and floors of the room suddenly darkened to a deep color of red.

Elsa's would be assassin was instantly released, and he fell to the floor. He glanced across at the Queen now writhing around on the floor in obvious agony. He sneered at his handiwork before leaving to find his friend who had emerged from outside, and was still getting over what had just happened. "I got her!" The guard raved. "She's done for! Now let's get out of here."

Hans rushed to Elsa's side. "Oh no!" Was his initial reaction when he saw exactly where the arrow had penetrated, and the amount of blood seeping through her blue dress. _No! No! No! __This wasn't part of the plan. What am I supposed to do? _He hesitated momentarily before kneeling down beside her, and then gently cradled her in his arms. As he held her close, he felt something he never thought he would. An overwhelming amount of concern for her wellbeing. _This wasn't supposed to happen, not now, not like this._

Elsa grimaced as a wave of pain rocketed through her body. She looked up at Hans. "I'm scared. It really hurts."

Hans caressed her pale face. "Sshh, It's going to be okay."

Elsa's breathing was becoming more labored. "Please get Anna. I need to see her."

Hans grimly shook his head. "I can't. I have no idea where she is."

Tears fell from her eyes as Elsa lay there thinking about the last time she saw Anna. They had argued. She had had her thrown out. She had pushed her away...again. Now she was dying, and she was never going to see Anna again. She was never going to get the chance to make things right.

Hans quickly laid Elsa down as a sudden wave of panic struck him. He had to get away. Weselton's men had already left the castle. They were probably on their way back to Arendelle. They would tell everyone what had happened. It wasn't like they were going to admit it was them that had shot the Queen. He would be blamed. Everyone would think he was responsible. He really wasn't sure what the punishment would be for murdering a Queen, but he was certain it wouldn't be pleasant. He gestured for his men to follow him.

"But the Queen!" One of the men argued.

Hans frowned sadly. "We'll be hung by our necks if anyone finds us here."

The man nodded, although not entirely happy about abandoning the Queen, especially in her current condition.

Hans ushered everyone out, and was just about to leave himself when he heard her weakened voice.

"Hans? Please don't leave me."

* * *

**What'd you think? reviews are positively welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those readers following this story, and a special thank you to those who reviewed it was greatly appreciated. This chapter will really deal with Hans inner struggle. Hans is quite fascinating to write and I want him to have some kind of redeeming quality if that's at all possible. Oh and I greatly apologize for putting Elsa through all of this I feel really mean.**

**Anyway this chapter maybe a little heart wrenching but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

Hans stopped dead in his tracks. He lowered his head, whilst shaking it at the same time. _I can't! I can't! I can't! _He recited over, and over again._ I can't do this! How can I comfort her? I am no better then the man that did this to her. After all I had been planning on taking the throne and overpowering the kingdom. I had deceived Anna, even made her believe I loved her. I had planned to marry her and then kill Elsa._

He grabbed his sword, and held it up in front of him, staring back at his conceited reflection in the shimmering blade. _I could just finish her off. This could still work in my favor. I mean even if the guards do come, there isn't any proof I did any of this. I mean, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. It would be my word against Weselton's men, and everyone knew how angry he had been the night of Elsa's coronation. The night her powers had been revealed, the night she fled the kingdom. It would be all too easy to spin a tale of how Weselton's men had been intent on murdering the queen, and how he had heroically tried to save her._

He walked back to where Elsa lay. He concealed the weapon behind his back as he approached her. He would make it quick. She wouldn't suspect a thing. _Just one swift thrust to the heart and I could end her suffering._

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Elsa murmured as he stalked towards her.

Hans gripped the handle to his weapon tighter. _Come on you can do it! _"You don't really know me that well your Majesty."

Elsa managed a small smile. "I think I know you enough."

_Argh! Why is this so hard? What is she doing to me? _Hans couldn't take this. The inner turmoil churning away inside of him was torturing his very soul.

"Hans I'm so cold," she then whimpered. It was strange, but she no longer felt any pain. Her whole body was numb. Whether that was due to the fact she was dying, or that she was lying on the icy cold floor.

Hans contorted demeanor suddenly softened as he stared back into her cerulean blue eyes, which now looked so full of pain and sorrow._ I can't believe I'm doing this!_ He dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground. He knelt down beside her, grasping one of her dainty hands in his. "I'm so sorry your Majesty."

"For what?"

"For all of this! For letting this happen to you!" He lowered his head in shame. "Anna is never going to forgive me."

"Anna!" She announced out loud. "Hans promise me something!" She gripped his jacket with the little strength she had left.

He nodded. "Anything!"

"Please look after Anna for me. She's been alone her whole life. I don't want her to be alone any longer. I know you love her, I can tell, and I give you my blessing for the marriage. She will make a great queen, and..." she paused momentarily. "I'm sure you will make me very proud ruling by her side."

_Elsa if only you knew. _"I promise."

He wasn't sure how long they had been sat there, minutes, hours it didn't matter. He just hoped it would soon be over for her. No-one deserved to die a slow agonizing death, he would never have wished that on his worst enemy. Hans gripped onto the queen more tightly. Her dress was now soaked with blood, her usual pale complexion looked even whiter. "Elsa?"

"Uh huh," she muttered, struggling to stay awake.

"I need to tell you something." _I have to__ tell her. I need to tell her the truth. That I don't love Anna. That I was only pretending. _He snapped out of his thoughts. _No bad idea! _The struggle was killing him. How could he marry Anna now knowing it was all based on a lie, but _he_ had promised Elsa. He relaxed once more. "Never mind."

Elsa reached her free hand up and stroked his face. He instantly grabbed it and effortlessly tried to warm it.

"Thank you prince Hans. Thank you for not letting me die alone." A single tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed.

He felt her hand go limp, and then she was still. Hans gently shook her, but she didn't awaken. He nestled in closer, nuzzling his face in her platinum blond hair. The sudden excruciating pain he felt in his heart terrified him. He had never once felt this kind of... _What kind of feeling is this anyway? _He could only imagine this overwhelming emotion he was feeling was that of something had never had the pleasure of experiencing before...it was the feeling of love.

It was then he knew what he had to do. He had to take her back to Arendelle. He had to save her life. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He picked up her delicate form and heard a weak groan escape her lips indicating she was still alive...but barely. He walked carefully down the winding staircase, and once outside called for his trusty horse. Hans lifted the queen onto the saddle, and then climbed on himself. He grabbed Sitron's reins with one hand whilst holding onto Elsa tightly with the other. "Go boy!" He hollered to his horse, and it galloped down the mountain.

It's okay Elsa," he reassured her. "You're going to be okay." He didn't care what happened to him now. As long as Elsa lived that was all that mattered.

* * *

The duke of Weselton had gathered his men in a small dimly lit room of the castle. "Do you think they bought our story?" The older bearded guard asked the duke.

"Yes I've already heard that they're preparing soldiers to hunt Prince Hans down. There is no doubt in my mind they hold him accountable. The duke stared out of the small window at the sky gradually beginning to clear. "Finally that witch is dead, and this winter will soon be over."

* * *

"C'mon boy! Faster!" He spurred Sitron on as the kingdom came within his sights. He was rather frightful of what reception he would be welcomed with. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, he just hoped they were ready to listen to him.

Approaching the frozen fjord he was met an uncomfortable, eerie silence. The wind had settled down considerably, and as he raced across he noticed the ice was slowly beginning to thaw. _No!_ His heart beat faster as this could only mean one thing. The queens life was slowly slipping away.

As he reached the castle gates he was instantly spotted. "It's Prince Hans! Guards seize him!" Came the loud roar from above.

As Hans dismounted his horse with Elsa in his arms he was instantly met with an onslaught of soldiers. There were gasps of shock, and cries of terror at seeing their queen gravelly injured.

"The queen!" A concerned guard announced.

Two of the servants from the castle covered their mouths in disbelief at the scene unfolding before them.

The captain of the guard, a tall, well built individual by the name of Manus stepped forward, followed by a group of fellow soldiers. He had a rifle aimed directly at Hans. "Queen Elsa!" Manus immediately called for help, and Elsa was ripped from the young prince's arms and whisked away inside the castle.

* * *

The duke had been enjoying a celebratory drink with his two faithful henchmen when the door swung open to reveal one of the kingdoms guards.

"I thought you should know I've just received news that the queen is back in Arendelle." He then raced out of the room as quickly as he had entered.

The duke stood up, his fists clenched. "What!?" His gaze met with that of the two men. "I thought you said she was dead!"

The younger guard stepped forward. "She was as good as when I left her."

The duke with his short stature tried to look menacing as he questioned him. "You mean to tell me she was still alive when you left her palace!"

"Well.. yes, but she took that arrow in the stomach. I didn't exactly think it was necessary to hang around just to watch her bleed to death. But prince Hans must have thought he could save her."

The duke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Maybe the queen is more magical then I first perceived. Well this is all rather unfortunate. If she as so much breathes a word that this was our doing and prince Hans is innocent, we'll be the ones sharing a cell in the dungeon.

"What would you have us do?" The older guard then asked.

He waved his hand. "Nothing yet. We still have no information pertaining to the queens condition. We don't want to act too hastily and alert suspicion. At this time prince Hans is still surely going to be held responsible. Keep your eyes and ears open and keep me updated...especially anything relating to the queen." His grin widened. "It maybe necessary to take further action."

Both men agreed.

* * *

Once the queen was safely away he could now do his best to reason with the soldiers. "Please...!" Hans began, but was instantly cut off as he was knocked forcefully to the ground. Slightly winded by the fall, he tried desperately to explain, but the guards were having none of it. _Hey what happened to innocent until proven guilty._

"What shall we do with this traitor Captain Manus?" One of the guards asked whilst dragging him to his feet.

"Lock him in the dungeon! And find princess Anna...quickly!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be mostly Anna centric as she discovers what has happened to her sister.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys originally I had only anticipated this to be a two, or maybe three parter and it was initially just going to be Hans reaction and feelings towards Elsa if she had been shot with an arrow as opposed to being knocked out by the fallen chandalier. But I had all these ideas whirling around so I've decided to extend the story to a multi chap fic and an added subplot. The overall plot will be the same but I have decided to explore the characters a little more, especially, Hans and Anna as she deals with Hans possible betrayal, whilst dealing with her dying sister.**

**For anyone who has been reading or following this story I have added a couple extra scenes to chapter 2 which will be essential to the subplot. **

**Now from the story so far we have Elsa fatally wounded by an arrow fired by one of weseltons men. Hans after developing some 'unexpected' feelings towards Elsa has taken her back to Arendelle in an attempt to save her life. He of course is now being blamed for the crime and has been locked in the dungeon.**

**This chapter is going to focus mainly on Anna as she arrives back in Arendelle only to learn of her sisters fate.**

**BTW: If it seems strange that so much has happened regarding Elsa and hans but Anna and co are still up the mountain it is because I am glossing over timelines. I really have no idea how long it takes to get from north mountain to Arendelle so I'll just leave that out. Oh and they've been resting for a long while.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Anna had been thankful to rest before commencing their long journey back to Arendelle. It has given her time to reflect on what had happened with Elsa. She had been so sure she could have persuaded Elsa to come with her, or at least convince her to bring back summer. But all her hopes had been dashed when she had plainly stated she couldn't. _How could she be able to freeze everything, but not know how to unfreeze it._ It really made no sense at all. Then a terrifying thought dawned on her. _Perhaps she doesn't want to unfreeze everything. Maybe she is enjoying all of this. After all, she has been locked away for thirteen years, forced to conceal her powers. This was her first real taste of freedom, where she was finally able to let it all out. _Yet deep down inside she was still mad. Mad at her sister, mad at that big chunk of snow that had almost nearly killed them, but worse of all she was mad at herself for failing. "I can't believe she would do this!"

"Do what?" Kristoff asked, whilst glaring at her with a look of contempt. He then turned to share the last carrot he had managed to salvage with his reindeer, Sven.

"Push me away...again!" Anna was deeply hurt. She had left her home, her people, hiked up the mountain, almost gotten eaten by wolves just so she could find her sister and bring her back. Yet all she could do was throw her out. So what if she had powers. Yes they could do some serious damage as she had found out, but they had to have been given to her for a reason...right.

"Right?" She repeated, loud enough for Kristoff to hear.

"What?" He asked scornfully.

Upon hearing the disdained tone in his voice, Anna sighed. "It doesn't matter." The only thing she could do now was to get back to Arendelle, and to Hans. He was probably worried sick about her.

Kristoff hadn't meant to sound so hostile, but he was angry too. "Look I don't know what the deal is with your sister, but I certainly do not want to run into her again...ever!" Kristoff retorted.

"And there I was saying how she was the nicest, warmest person," Olaf interrupted as he waddled up beside them.

Kristoff nodded at the little snowman. "Well looks can be deceptive." Although he had become rather fond of his companions, especially Anna, he couldn't say he'd be sad to be returning her to the kingdom. This little adventure had been just one big disaster after another. As Kristoff sat there staring at the stars, Sven nuzzled in close to him. Kristoff often spoke to his reindeer and Sven usually talked back, well not really, but Kristoff did a pretty good job of talking for him. "I know what you're thinking buddy, but there is no way a girl like her would be interested in a guy like me, besides she's engaged to this Hans. He's a prince, there's no way I can compete with that." He glanced across at her until he felt Sven nudge him slightly. "Okay buddy I'll go talk with her."

"Hey Anna." Kristoff said as he shuffled up beside her.

"Uh huh," she muttered, whilst still deep in thought.

"What do you think is going to happen once you get back to Arendelle?"

Anna shook her head. "I really don't know."

"Well I know what I'm going to do," Olaf cheerfully announced. "I'm going to chill out, and dream about that warm summer sun."

Anna and Kristoff just stared at each other. They still hadn't had the heart to tell him that once the summer did come back, he was going to melt away.

"I think we should get going. It's going to be getting dark soon," Kristoff advised her, this time speaking more calmly.

Anna nodded in agreement as she pulled the hood of her cloak tighter around her head.

The trek down the mountain was a lot less painless then their journey up had been, and so far they hadn't encountered any danger. Sven had even been able to give them all a ride when they were tired of walking. Kristoff was almost thankful when he observed the lights of Arendelle lit up in the distance. _Thank goodness we're almost there. _Just then the reindeer came to a sudden halt.

"What is it boy?" Kristoff asked as he patted his faithful friend.

Both Anna and Kristoff listened meticulously. There was complete silence, except for the wind howling through the trees.

"What could've spooked Sven?" Anna whispered to Kristoff as he sat there silently. It was then they heard voices. Loud voices in the distance.

"Huh?" Why would there be people coming up the mountain in this weather?" Kristoff exclaimed, a little surprised.

Anna dismounted listening more intensely. Those voices sounded authoritative, like those of soldiers, and they were on their way up the mountain. _Soldiers are coming up the mountain. _"What could this mean?" She asked frightfully.

Kristoff had a bad feeling about this. "I'm not sure, but I'd rather not be around to find out."

Anna tugged forcefully on his arm "Come on we have to find out what's going on!"

"Are you crazy? No way! The only place we're going is back to Arendelle."

Anna stood there trembling. "Kristoff! We have to! What if they're going after Elsa?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this...again. That woman almost killed us the last time we tried to help. _As he saw the look of concern on Anna's face though, he felt he had no choice but to agree. "Okay let's go."

Sven sped towards the bellowing shouts echoing around the mountain. Anna felt a pang of fear and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. As they closed in on the horses Anna could hear exactly what they were saying, and it surprised her when she heard them mention her by name.

"Stay alert! We need to find Princess Anna."

Anna jumped off Sven and started to run towards them, but her feet kept sinking in the deep snow.

Kristoff chased after Anna and then picked her up, and they continued their descent. Before long they were met with an army of Arendelle's guards, and on Kristoff's command Sven halted.

"Princess Anna." The leader announced.

Anna's eyes focused on the soldier before her, and by the look of uneasiness apparent on his face she could tell something was very wrong. "Is it Hans? Has something happened to him?"

The guard didn't make any attempt to answer her. "We need for you to accompany us back to Arendelle... Immediately."

Anna stood her ground, hands placed firmly on her hips, her face beginning to redden with anger. "Not until you tell me what is going on?"

Kristoff gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's best if we just do as he says. He's seems pretty insistent, and besides it's not like we weren't on our way back there anyway."

_Always the voice of reason. _"All right then let's go."

The four friends followed the men back down the mountain, and before long they were racing across the fjord. Olaf was the first to speak.

"Hey guys? Does it feel warmer down here to you? And look at the ice! It's starting to melt."

Kristoff had to agree. Yes, the ice was definitely thinning.

Anna felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. _What__ is going on? Why are they not telling me anything!. I'm a big girl now, I can handle things, besides really how bad can it be!_

As they entered the castle gates a guard called out. "Captain Manus! Your men have returned and they've found princess Anna."

The Captain instantly greeted the princess. "Your Highness! Thank goodness we found you."

"What is going on? Where is prince Hans?" She questioned, instantly thinking this had to have something to do with him.

Captain Manus gestured for her to follow him inside. Kristoff and Olaf sauntered behind, but kept their distance.

"What do you think happened?" Olaf asked Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded. "I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good."

Manus led Anna through the castle and upstairs until they reached the queens chambers.

Anna was confused. _Why am I here? T__his is Elsa's room._

Gerda and Kai two of the kingdoms longest serving and faithful servants stood outside weeping.

Now Anna was visibly scared. She heard the door click open and a tall, burly man stepped outside. "Ah you must be princess Anna," he greeted her sadly.

"Yes I am...and you are?"

"Forgive me. I'm Doctor Peterson your Highness."

Gerda stepped forward putting her arm around Anna. "I'm so sorry your Highness."

It was then she knew. They didn't have to tell her, she just knew. _Elsa._ She then turned to the doctor. "What is wrong with Elsa?"

He nodded grimly, not quite sure how to prepare her. "I've dressed her wound and made her comfortable, but I've done all I can."

Anna's stomach was in knots, Her head spun, and her hands felt clammy. She didn't understand what he was telling her.

Captain Manus took over explaining to her what had happened. "Princess Anna, your sister was shot with an arrow. When she was brought back to the kingdom she was near death. The servants called for the doctor immediately..." He trailed off realizing that no amount of explaining was going to help the situation.

Anna could hear her own voice faltering. "B.. but she's okay right?" Her eyes flicked back to the doctors solemn face. "Right?"

"The arrow caused extensive internal damage. There is nothing more I can do for her."

The terrifying realization overwhelmed her that she was almost afraid to ask her next question. "Is she going to... die?"

Doctor Peterson nodded. "I'm afraid so." He signed heavily before picking up his bag. "I really am very sorry."

An uncontrollable sob echoed around the hall as Anna fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Kristoff ran to her side along with Olaf. "Anna!" He tenderly touched her shoulder, but he knew there was nothing he could do to console her.

Olaf's face drooped in sadness. Elsa had given him life, and now, how was it fair her's was about to be over.

Anna spun around a fierce look on her face. "Who did this!?"

"Your Highness?" Manus questioned.

Anna repeated her question with more intensity "WHO DID THIS?"

Manus hesitated _This will destroy her._

Anna was growing impatient. "Captain Manus!"

"It was Prince Hans your Highness."

_NO!_

* * *

The duke had been to invited to meet with Arendelle's dignities to discuss this turn of events. "I just can't believe this has happened," one of them was the first to announce._  
_

"It just doesn't make any sense that Prince Hans would do something like this. He was so charming and diligent, and he was engaged to the princess," another then stated.

The duke sat quietly listening as they theorised between themselves.

"How is the princess?" Another then asked.

"I heard she's with the queen now." One then replied.

The duke thought it best to make conversation. "Has there been any word on the queens...em condition?"

The men all stared at the duke. "I heard from one of the servants that she is not expected to make it." A slightly chubby Spanish dignitary said rather grimly.

"This is all very terrible." The duke put on the saddest voice he could muster, and then headed across to the small window.

He heard a whisper behind him. "The princess must be devastated." A yes followed but the duke just stood there with a satisfied grin. He gripped the ledge tightly and stared across at the fjord, and smiled at the slowly melting ice. _Looks like my plan has turned out just as expected. Once summer returns I will be able to exploit all of this kingdoms riches._

* * *

Anna wasn't sure what to expect as she entered her sisters room. The last time she had confronted Elsa they had argued, she had been so angry, but now all she could feel was total fear, at the very possibility this could be the last time she was ever going to see her sister.

* * *

**Next chapter Anna will confront Hans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A very big thank you to those who have reviewed so far and to all those who have added this as their story favorite or who are following it.**

**Okay so I wrote this chapter with both the Anna/Elsa reunion and Anna's confrontation with Hans but decided it was way too long and also probably far too much emotion going on for our Anna to deal with. I've therefore split this and so this chapter will be solely Anna/Elsa interaction and yes it will be tear jerking!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Anna?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes to find her sister sobbing, face down in the covers next to her. She reached out with her hand, but quickly retreated as if almost afraid to touch her. "I didn't think I...I was going to see you again."

Anna lifted her head until she was staring back at her sisters ashen face. "Oh Elsa!" She wailed hugging her gently. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" she then exclaimed, her voice full of guilt and shame.

"No Anna, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have thrown you out, but...I"

Anna hushed her by placing her fingers against Elsa's bloodless lips. "No Elsa, it was all my fault. I just didn't understand why you felt the need to push me away. Even growing up, I never understood. The only thing I knew was one day we were best friends, and the next we weren't."

"You were still my best friend," Elsa admitted thoughtfully. That was when she knew she had to explain. She had to tell Anna everything, about the very reason why she locked herself away. The reason why she shut her out of her life, why she sacrificed her entire childhood for her, she owed her that much at least. "Everything I did, I did to protect you."

Anna knitted her eyebrows together in confused disaray. "Why? Because of your powers?"

Elsa gently shook her head. "No! Because of what I did to you."

Anna smiled grabbing her sisters hand. "You mean what happened at your coronation? Cause you know, that was nothing."

"No!" Elsa gripped Anna's hand tightly. The temperature of the room rapidly dropped, the walls cracked as ice slowly formed on them. "I mean what I did to you when we were kids."

Anna really didn't understand what Elsa was talking about. _Maybe she's delirious._ "But you didn't do anything!"

"I did Anna, you just don't remember." She closed her eyes for a moment reminiscing on every second of happiness she had shared with her sister. "When we were little we used to play together all the time in the castle. I'd fill the entire ballroom with ice and snow. We'd build snowmen, we'd skate around, and and I'd even create hills of snow for us to slide down together. We had so much fun, until one day, when we were playing I accidently struck you with my powers. That's how you got that streak in your hair."

"Huh?" Anna instinctively touched the thin white streak covering one side of her usual strawberry blonde hair. "But Mama and Papa said I was born with it."

Elsa shook her head. "No, it was put there by my magic."

_Why don't I remember any of this? _Anna desperately rummaged her brain for any glimpse, any hint of the memory. She could recall some of the fun stuff like building a snowman and sitting in the snow with her sister, but Elsa having any kind of power? No, nothing came, absolutely nothing.

Elsa continued. "Mama and Papa took us to see these trolls, and somehow they healed you, but they thought it best to take away all your memories of my magic. They said it would be dangerous if I didn't learn to control it. I tried Anna, heaven knows I tried, but there was so much fear, fear of hurting you again." For one panic-stricken moment she felt like she was suffocating. Her lungs felt tight and she gasped for a breath.

"It's okay Elsa, just breathe slowly," Anna told her calmly.

Elsa's breathing finally slowed to a steady pace and she was able to carry on. "So that's why I locked myself away so I couldn't hurt anyone. After Mama and Papa died there were so many times I had wanted to tell you, but each time my fear just grew and grew until I felt like it was going to consume me. My whole world was freezing over, and it was out of my control. That was when I knew you could never know," her voiced quavered but was resolute.

Anna couldn't even fathom what that must have been like for Elsa, having to conceal her power for all those years, a prisoner of her own affliction. The loneliness and isolation she must have felt was beyond comprehension, yet in the back of her mind she was disappointed that Elsa, or even her parents for that matter hadn't trusted her enough to tell her the truth. It was kind of disheartening and even made her feel a little angry. "You had no idea what is was like for me, everyday just roaming those empty halls, asking myself what I did wrong."

Elsa's heart felt like it was being squeezed, crushed and trampled on all at the same time. "I'm so sorry Anna, but don't you see, I needed to protect you."

"I didn't need protecting Elsa! I needed my sister! Just like I do now!" She flung her face back down into the pillow. What am I going to do without you?" Came her muffled cry.

Elsa weakly raised her arm and this time with any kind of hesitation wrapped it around Anna's bare shoulders. She was so warm against her own icy touch. "Anna you've always been the strong one. The brave and courageous one. You'll make a fine queen and a great leader with prince Hans..."

"Hans!" She immediately interrupted. _Did she just says Hans?_ That name was like poison to her. "Elsa it's okay. I know he did this to you, but don't worry the guards have taken care of him."

Elsa's eyes widened almost fearful. "What? Where is he?"

Anna tenderly stroked her sisters forehead. "He's locked in the dungeon Elsa, he can't hurt you anymore."

"No Anna! Please you don't understand..." A sudden surge of pain ravaged her frail body as she let out a loud cough. She tried desperately to sit up, but she was so weak.

Anna quickly stood up. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call for the doctor?"

"It doesn't hurt much," Elsa insisted as she bit down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the pain.

_She's in pain and there's nothing I can do about it. _Anna's heart was pounding, her hands trembling. The anguish she was feeling right there and then was just too much for her to bear. "You need to rest. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Please Anna wait!" The pain engulfed her once again and she flattened herself back against the mattress.

**"**Rest Elsa." With those last words Anna left the room.

* * *

Once outside and alone in the empty hallway, Anna's body convulsed into painful sobs, hot stinging tears sprang from her eyes as she slid down with her back against the door. She buried her head in her hands, the brutality of this situation, had just become a terrifying reality.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" Gerda, upon hearing the strangled cries had sprinted down the hallway towards the young princess.

_Alright? _How was she even suppose to answer that? _Alright? _She knew she would never be alright again.

* * *

**Next chapter Anna will definitely be confronting Hans **

**reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so this chapter will be mainly Hans/Anna centric with a little Kristoff thrown in because he will have a bigger role later. I'm trying to have Hans struggle with his emotions as long as possible but obviously I'm going to need to speed it up a little due to the upcoming events. **

**Thank you once again to those who have reviewed, are following, or added to story alert etc. I appreciate all feedback it is what helps me to write more.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Being held prisoner in one of Arendelle's dungeons was not exactly his idea of fun. It was dark, cold and smelt like rotten meat. What had he expected though? A lavish room in the lap of luxury. Had he really been expecting such royal treatment when he rode into the kingdom of Arendelle with their dying queen in his arms? _I deserve this._

It was then he heard the heavy footsteps and the sound of the clinking of the lock. A guard stepped into the cell and threw a plate of bread onto the stone floor. "There you go traitor! Wouldn't want you starving before the lynching," he laughed menacingly before leaving the room.

Hans held his neck, gulping at the thought. In every sense of the word the guard had been right, he was a traitor. He may not have betrayed his own country, but he certainly had betrayed an allied one. Therefore he had accepted his fate and his penance, but that didn't stop him thinking about Elsa. She was a tragic soul, much like himself. Burying a secret so deep must have been such a burden. Maybe that was why he felt a mutual attraction to her, because he too had demons. Slipping down to hard stone floor he closed his eyes thinking only of the queen, and whether he would ever get the chance to see her again.

When Hans next awoke he was convinced this had all been just a terrible nightmare until he was met with that familiar rancid and putrid smell. _Well one can only dream. _He was alerted once again to the creak of the metal door and the familiar sound of someone entering the room. It was too dark to see but the footsteps sounded softer, much too soft for it to be one of the guards. As the figure walked closer Hans slowly raised his head, squinting in the semi darkness until his eyes adjusted. He almost breathed a sign of relief to find that it was Anna who was now standing before him. "Anna?" Her face was expressionless. It was pale, almost as pale as her sisters.

She stared at her fiancé sitting there with his dishevelled appearance. His hair was matted, his face gaunt, and his clothes torn, and blood stained. She almost felt a small ounce of pity for him. _No! I'm here for answers that's all._ She composed herself as she began pacing in front of him. "Was any of it true? Did you even love me at all?"

_That's what she has come all the way down here to ask me? At a time like this. _"Anna...please let me explain."

She stopped instantly as if frozen to the spot. "You know what? Save it!" She raised her hand to interrupt him. "Anyone who cared for me at all would never have hurt my sister...or me!"

"This isn't exactly how I planned it!" He lunged forward towards her as far as the shackles would allow him.

Anna instinctively stepped back. "What? You planned this! To kill Elsa?" _No!_ "Is that why you went to her palace?" All these questions were just bubbling up inside of her.

"No! I was out looking for you. When your horse came back to Arendelle without you I figured you must have been in trouble," he explained confidently. I was the one who formed the search party. I was intent on looking for you, but we found Elsa instead."

Anna snapped her eyes shut as she struggled with her emotions. "And you thought what? With my sister out there all alone and isolated, what a better way to get rid of her?" She was inches from his face now, gazing into those green eyes that had once been warm-hearted and kind. "My only question is why? How could this have benefited you?!"

"I hadn't been planning on killing her there and then," he retorted defiantly. "On the contrary I needed her alive to bring back summer, but it seemed Weseltons men had a different agenda. They were the ones who went after her. They were the ones who attacked her. When I arrived at the scene though it was your sister who was about to take them out, so I had to stop her."

"Stop her?" Anna questioned him calmly.

"I couldn't let her kill them," Hans said smoothly, his tone affable. "I couldn't let her become a murderer. She was ready to listen to me too, she even lowered her defence, but I hadn't counted on the guards sneaky attack. It all happened so fast, there was nothing I could do."

"That's not what the duke's men said happened

"They're lying!" He shrieked, his voice now raised again in anger. Hans was silent for a moment as he suddenly remembered he'd forgotten one thing. The band of volunteers that were at the palace with him. They knew he hadn't been responsible. "Look why don't you just ask the men who accompanied me. They saw what happened. They'll be able to clear all of this up."

"No-one else has returned from the mountain, except the dukes's guards," Anna informed him matter of factly. "Rather convenient too, don't you think? Maybe you decided to get rid of them aswell!"

_That can't be right! Where did they go? _Then he cast his mind back to the queen. "What about Elsa? Has she said anything?"

"That's queen Elsa to you! And you...you don't get to talk about her! Do you understand?" Anna stated firmly, annoyance in her voice. _How dare he!_

"Look I know you probably hate me right now, but just so you know, after she was hit, and I saw her lying there completely vulnerable ...I don't know something began tearing away inside of me. Watching her in so much pain crushed my very soul, so I stayed with her. I comforted her whilst she lay dying."

Anna shook her head frantically. _No! "S_top it!"

"I brought her back to Arendelle despite what was going to happen to me. I could have left her to die...alone. But something kept telling me I had to at least try and make amends for all my sins."

_Did he just say he had to make amends for all his sins? Why? What else has he done?_ "Why did you really come to Arendelle? She asked him curiously. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was a whole lot more to this, and she had to know what.

Hans knew at this point nothing he could say was going to convince her of his innocence, and quite frankly he was fed up trying. _Oh __what__ the hell! I may as well enlighten her to the whole truth. It's not exactly like my situation could get any worse._ He smirked at her "You know what? You were right, I did plan this," he said coldly. "Just not in the way it actually happened."

Anna's eyes widened in shock at this latest revelation. She had to physically restrain herself from punching him._  
_

Hans ignored the rage apparent on her face and continued. "I will admit to you Anna that I did come to Arendelle with less then honorable intentions." His eyes narrowed sinisterly. "You see in my own kingdom I'm thirteenth in line to the throne, so I pretty much knew I was going to have to marry into the throne somehow." He clasped his fingers together. "Then I heard the news of how the Princess of Arendelle was soon to be crowned the new queen. After her coronation she would obviously be looking for a suitable suitor." He inwardly smiled at the thought. "So I thought who better then to try to win her affection, but me."

Anna huffed in disgust, but let him carry on regardless of her need to inflict serious pain.

"But then during my journey here, I heard several rumors of how the princess had been locked away in the castle for most of her life, and no-one seemed to know why. The more I listened the more I realized she was becoming...well less and less favorable. I thought my plan was ruined, but then...then I met you."

Anna shrank back as he inched closer. He cupped her face in an endearing manner. "You were so vibrant, carefree and full of spirit, and I knew you were the key."

She wriggled desperately out of his grasp. "So Elsa was the heir, but I was just the spare right?"

He hadn't quite thought of it that way, but I guess in every sense of the word she was right. "It became pretty obvious though that once we were married I would have to get rid of Elsa. Only then would I truly be able to rule the kingdom."

_How could I have been so wrong about him?_ "I trusted you! I left you in charge of the kingdom, but all along you were just using me!" Anna had never felt so betrayed in all her life. "Did you really hate me that much?"

"It was nothing personal, you were just means to an end," he said in a calm and reasonable voice. "And things were going perfectly until Elsa decided to go all crazy and freeze everything, and you decided to go after her."

_For someone who I thought would be pleading for some act of compassion right about now, he does seem to like digging a bigger hole for himself. _"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Even though Anna seemed crushed right about now, he felt better for it. Now his conscience was clear. "Because you asked, and deep down you needed to know." He stood now, towering over her. "Now as I've divulged all the sordid details of my attempt to steal the throne, you can do something for me."

"Seriously?" _Is he __expecting__ some kind of gratitude?_

"Yes! You can take me to see Elsa."

So many thoughts were racing through her mind in that one moment. There were so many things she wanted to do to him right there and then, and none of them were particularly pleasant. Instead though her eyes began brimming with tears as she backed herself against the damp wall. "Why would I do that? _He's just told me how he had plotted to steal the throne and even commit treason to accomplish it._

"Anna I don't care what you think of me and quite frankly I don't care, but believe me when I tell you that my feelings towards Elsa are genuine... I think I may even love her." _Did I just say that? No! How could I love her? That is just ridiculous. Oh god, I'm so confused._

_Love her? _Anna was totally bewildered at his latest confession. _He's__ just given her a death sentence and now he's admitting he loves her. What kind of sick twisted mind game is he trying to play? Well I don't believe him. He deceieved me once, he could easily be doing it again. What if this is some kind of trick to get close to her...to finish her off. _

Hans waited with baited breath for an answer. He could see her struggling with his latest announcement, although he couldn't blame her, he was struggling with it himself.

"No Hans, I'm sorry," she said simply, without offering any further explanation.

Hans' heart sank, although he had suspected Anna would never agree. All he could hope for now was some information. "Well the least you can do is tell me how she is then?" His voice sounded soothing once again, his eyes giving her that lost puppy dog look.

Anna was brought out of her reverie by what seemed like genuine concern. _What if he is telling the truth? What if he does care?_ Anna tried to remain strong, calm her nerves but she couldn't hold it in any longer and tears spilled down her cheeks. "The arrow caused internal damage which can't be fixed. It's only a matter of time until she..." she still couldn't bear to say the word.

_Die! _Even though she hadn't said it, he knew. "It was all for nothing," he muttered silently. "Anna I need to see her!...Please."

"No way! You're a murderer and shall be treated as such." _How dare he try to fool me!_

"What do you mean?" He had honestly thought he was getting through to her, but obviously not.

"There is only one fitting punishment for murderers, and that is death!" She turned and without looking back she headed towards the door slamming it shut._  
_

* * *

Once outside Anna cleared her head and headed to the guards quarters. She didn't even bother to knock before barging in. "Captain Manus!?"

The captain was a little startled by her presence, especially when he saw her standing there infuriated, with a cold stoic expression and her eyes blazing. "Yes your Highness?"

"Start the preparations!"

Captain Manus quizzed her sheepishly. He had never seen the princess quite this enraged before. "For what your Highness?"

"An execution!" Anna could feel her eyes welling up, but she quickly shrugged it off. She would not show weakness now.

"Em your Highness should we not first follow procedure and inform his brothers of the situation?"

Anna whipped her head around. "Do what you must."

"Captain Manus bowed to the princess. "Yes your Highness."

* * *

After that had been swiftly taken care of Anna was eager to get back to Elsa. As she rounded the corner to her sisters room she bumped into Kristoff. "Oh I'm sorry," she apologized as all her pent up frustration quickly dissipated.

Kristoff looked extremely pleased to see her. "Anna where have you been? Elsa's been asking for you."

Anna suddenly became anxious. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine, well as good as to be expected under the circumstances." He hadn't been quite sure what to say. "I would have stayed with her, but..." he rubbed his head nervously. "I'm not really good at that sort of thing."

It's okay Kristoff. You've been great, brilliant actually...thankyou. If there is anything you need, just let Kai or Gerda know."

He smiled at her as she turned the door handle to her sisters room. "Hey you know I'm here for you, right? You don't have to go through this alone."

Anna was perplexed, she hadn't at all imagined this gruff mountain man to be so sentimental. _I really don't want to go through this alone._ All of a sudden and without a moments thought she found herself falling into his arms as she completely broke down.

Although he had been a little taken back by such close contact from her, he reciprocated by wrapping his strong arms around her. "You went to see Hans didn't you?"

Tears blurred her vision as Anna stared at him. "Yes," she answered meekly.

"Why?" Kristoff wasn't sure what good could have come from her facing that scoundrel.

"Because she's my sister! I needed to know why he did it! I needed answers!"

Being an orphan meant he'd never had the chance to feel real familial love, but after the trolls took him in he felt blessed to be part of a family, even if it was just an adopted one. And although he loved them and he hoped they loved him, he couldn't imagine it was same thing. The bond of blood was bound to be far stronger. "I think I understand," Kristoff then said softly.

"I just love her so much, and he's taken her away from me." She gripped his shirt tightly as if holding on for dear life. "What am I going to do Kristoff? What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Next chapter Anna will start to become suspicious of the duke after an accidental confrontation.**

**Oh and if Anna seems a little OOC with the whole execution plan it is mainly because she is really angry and emotional at this time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thank you for reviews and feedback. It is always greatly appreciated!**

**There is nothing more really I can say except enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter six.**

Hans really needed to stretch, take a walk even. His legs were crampy and so was his stomach for that matter. The stale bread the guards had thrown in from time to time was seriously unappetising and that was putting it mildly. He hadn't had any visitors for a while and for that he had been truly grateful, yet he knew they would come. Anna had been pretty sincere when she had informed him of her plans to have him executed. _Would it be a public hanging? Am I really going to be dragged out to the market square with a noose around my neck, humiliated and defiled. Will my brothers be there? Are they even aware of my situation, or more to the point would they even care? Has Anna even bothered to go through the proper channels as so to speak._ If she had then perhaps there was that small glimmer of hope that they would be on their way racing to his aid. _Doubt it!_

When Hans had set off from his home in southern Isles with his great plan, he had never expected it to end like this. Everything was meant to be perfect, but perfect was anything it was now. If his brothers had ever agreed to his plan they would probably be laughing, gloating at his incompetence. In their eyes he was always the clumsy one, the weak one, the outcast. The brother who couldn't ride a bike, the brother who couldn't ride a horse, the brother who had night terrors, the brother who at just fifteen years of age had disgraced his family after he had been caught in the stables kissing Heidi Bergman, a lowly commoner from the village. He had been locked in his room for three days without food and water after that incident, not to mention the twenty lashes he'd received afterwards. He could still remember the seering pain, and how his mother, his father and brothers had just stood their laughing with each crack of the whip.

Then if that hadn't been enough, his brothers felt the need to twist the knife further by mocking him, ridiculing him with their contemptuous remarks. That the only love he would ever be worthy of is from a common village wench, and therefore would never be capable of wooing any woman of royal blood. Well they had be wrong there, he had managed to woo a princess, but somehow he had still managed to dishonour his family. _Maybe I am the total screw up they always said I was._

He sat there pondering his thoughts until he heard the sound of the door and saw the glint of light peaking through. _Here they come. _He waited for the rough hands to clamp down on him, ready to take him to his doom. He heard the thumping footsteps. _How many are there? Three? four? Is it really that necessary to have that many guards to escort me out. _The footsteps stopped and Hans slowly looked up, but it wasn't any of the guards he came face to face with, instead he was met with the beady eyes of the duke of Weselton himself, and his two cronies.

"Ah prince Hans, you really are a sight for sore eyes," he stated sarcastically, a sardonic look evident on his face.

Hans yanked at the chains restraining him. "You...I'm going to kill you."

"Now come on, is there really a need for such repugnant behavior? We're all friends here," The duke said smirking.

"I'm no friend of yours, not after what you had your men here do to the queen." Hans continued yanking on the chains, hoping against hope they would break thus allowing him to rearrange that long crooked nose and wipe that grin of the dukes smarmy face.

The duke sneered at the prince. "It was a necessary evil. The precious queen almost killed my men. They were just defending themselves."

"No! I could have gotten her to surrender, but he..." Hans pointed his finger directly at the guard responsible for shooting Elsa. "That coward fired at her when her defence was down."

"She was a monster who cursed this land with her blanket of ice!" The duke screeched. "If I hadn't have stopped her, then who else would have?" The duke declared as if trying to justify his actions.

"No! You were wrong about her. Like princess Anna said to you herself, she was scared, she didn't mean to do what she did." Hans could feel his heart aching as he defended her actions.

"I see. Well if you believe that then you're more naïve then I thought. That wicked sorceress wasn't fit to run a kingdom, she was dangerous, like a rabid dog, and like a rabid dog she had to be put down."

"Why you...!"

The duke stepped closer, eyeing him up suspiciously. "You seem awfully concerned about the queen, prince Hans. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for that witch, hmmm?" The duke stiffened. "I guess then it's a pity she won't be around for much longer to hear you acting all noble."

Hans couldn't let his weakness show, at least not in front of this wesel. "And how long do you plan to keep up this facade. Especially in front of the dignitaries and Princess Anna."

"Well no-one is at all suspicious, and why would they be? They already have their traitor, and I've even caught wind of their plans to execute you. "And... once the queen is dead then I'll take this kingdom for all it's worth."

Hans retaliated gruffly. "Yeah you and whose army?"

The duke stalked to the small window. "The ice from the fjord has almost lifted, so I have already sent for a fleet from my own kingdom, they should be here by the morning."

Hans again lurched forward but the duke was out of his grasp. "Come on you two," The duke ordered, gesturing for his men to follow. "Why don't we pay a little visit to the queen. Maybe help her along into the afterlife a little sooner." A cackle almost evident in his voice as he said it. It was an empty threat, yet he knew it was enough to rattle the young princes' cage and earn him something to think about whilst he waited for his fate.

"Don't you touch her!" Hans yelled, "Don't you dare touch her!" But they had already left the room.

_I've got to get out of here!_

* * *

Whilst her sister was sleeping, Anna took this opportunity to look for Kristoff. He had become a good friend and right now she seriously needed one. As she roamed the halls looking for him she heard distinct voices emanating from the library. She was confident it sounded like the duke of Weselton and those two minions of his. She quietly crept past and realized the door was slightly ajar allowing her to peak through the small gap. She listened carefully. They were talking in low whispers so it was difficult to make out exactly what they were saying, but she did catch them mentioning Hans, and some kind of a plan, and even something about him being in love with the queen. _Could they be talking about Elsa?_

Just then the door was yanked wide open and she came face to face with the younger of the dukes's guard. She yelped at being totally caught by surprise.

"Hey it's the princess," he announced as his eyes flitted over her.

Anna wasn't sure what to say "I..I'm sorry... I was just passing...and I.."

The dukes peered out from behind him. "Ah princess Anna, do come in."

Anna hesitated momentarily but then stepped inside the room, a little afraid. _Why should I be afraid of the duke? _

"Sit," he told her offering her a seat. "Drink?"

"No thank you," Anna replied as she sat down.

The duke casually poured himself a drink and then took a seat opposite her. He then began his fake act of keeping up appearances by offering his condolences. "Princess Anna I'm so sorry to hear about your sister. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. If there is anything I can do for you, then please just name it."

"No, but thank you." She shifted nervously in her seat.

"I suppose you were just as shocked as we were to hear that your fiancé was responsible for this terrible tragedy." The duke carefully hid his malevolence. "Who would have thought it? Prince Hans a traitor!"

Anna felt a little out of her comfort zone here. Her feet were telling her to run, but the rest of her body was not cooperating. "Actually I've been to see Hans, and he insists it wasn't him..." She could see the look of horror on their faces. "As a matter of fact he told me it was your men who tried to kill my sister."

The duke almost spluttered on the champagne that he had been drinking. "That's presposterous! Why would I want to hurt the queen!" Before she had a chance to answer him the duke stealthily stalked towards her, his small frame coming to a standstill behind her, until she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "You actually disappoint me your Highness. A bright, smart young lady like yourself consorting with that traitor, especially one accused of attempting to murder your sister."

"He sounded very sincere," she said cautiously, yet trying to mask her fear. She was sweating profusely and it didn't help with the fire blazing so close to her. _I just want to get out of here. _

The duke leaned in closer. "Well he obviously had plenty of time to hatch this diabolical plan of his. Besides, Arendelle is one of Weseltons closest trade partners. Why would I want to jeopardise our relations?"

Anna felt extremely uncomfortable. The duke was becoming awfully defensive and it scared her, but she put on a brave face and took charge, after all he had no authority here. "I don't know! Why would you accuse my sister of sorcery? I mean you did say that, did you not?"

The duke nodded. "Well yes, but she displayed her powers in a room full of innocent people, not to mention she blasted me with her ice. She could have killed me!"

It was fair to say Anna had seriously riled the duke up. "So would it be safe to say you were angry at her." Anna still felt completely out of her league here challenging the duke this way.

"Not enough to want her dead!" He stepped back towards his guards. He didn't like where this was heading.

"No. But maybe your men did," she countered intrepidly.

The dukes features darkened. _How dare she come in here with these accusations! Stupid little girl. _"I'm not sure what you are insinuating here your Highness." He lowered his voice as he leaned in closer. "But you'll do good to remember who you're dealing with. It would be a shame if anything was to happen to you."

"Huh?" _Was that a threat I just heard?_

"Life is so fragile." The duke mused staring at the princess. "Now why don't you run along to that sister of yours. Treasure those last precious moments you're going to be able to spend with her."

"I will," she choked. Anna felt sick as she left the room. She stood in the hallway heaving and gasping for air. _What was that all about? _He had certainly put himself in a different light after that. It was almost as if he had something to hide. She had to find Kristoff and fast.

The duke peered into the fire watching the flames dance before him.

Do you think she suspects anything?" The bearded guard asked.

The duke laughed. "I am going to exploit all the riches of this kingdom and some silly naïve little princess is not going to stop me. I already have the queen out of my way, and if the princess continues trying to meddle in affairs that don't concern her, then she'll be joining her."

* * *

**Okay so poor Anna she really is having a lot to contend with. It also seems the duke is becoming an even bigger villain then Hans at this point. **

**Well I hate to say it but next chapter will be dealing with Elsa's fate. Will she live or die dun dun dun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is the chapter that decides Elsa's fate cough cough. I'm going to be upfront and tell you this was hard to write and I was a little teary (maybe a hint without giving too much away) Trust me when I say I struggled over my decision immensely when writing this but felt it was for the best considering what I had written so far.**

****The snowball fight from Anna's dream based on a teaser trailer that I watched which belongs to Disney****

* * *

**Chapter seven. **

"So you really think the duke could be involved in this whole charade then?" Kristoff asked Anna as they sat down on a bench together.

The princess had found Kristoff wandering the courtyard with Sven soon after her encounter with the duke. She had explained to him everything that had taken place in the library.

Anna bit her bottom lip. "Well it makes sense, doesn't it? The dukes men did go with Hans to Elsa's castle. Would it really be too much of a stretch to believe Hans' version of events?"

Kristoff placed a comforting hand over hers. "Did he or did he not confess to you about his dastardly plan to kill Elsa and take over the kingdom?"

"Well yes," Anna admitted reluctantly.

"So if he had planning on killing Elsa all along then why would he have stopped when a perfect opportunity presented itself. I mean he maybe psychotic, but I doubt he is that stupid."

Kristoff's reasoning did seem to make sense, but Anna was still not convinced. "But he also told me he needed her alive to bring back summer. Also don't you think by killing her he would be taking a pretty big leap of faith. After all there was no guarantee if she died summer would return. I really have no idea about the depth of her power and neither does he."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I think you're willing to believe anything that will exonerate that snake of this hideous crime, and besides didn't the duke already say he had no reason to hurt Elsa."

Anna was feeling rather belittled just then. "But you didn't see him the night of Elsa's coronation, he was seriously angry at the whole turn of events. He called her a monster, accused her of sorcery."

"That doesn't justify murder," Kristoff carefully reminded her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get herself into trouble by accusing the duke of treason.

"Then explain to me what happened in the library Kristoff? The duke was acting really ominously, not to mention the fact that he more or less threatened me."

Kristoff could see she was flustered and unnerved, but as he hadn't been there himself it was difficult to know what to say. After all he was just a ice harvester who sold ice for a living, a dangerous but mostly simple job. He had never expected to be thrown into such an catastrophic event. "You know," he then said. "The only one who can tell us what really happened here is Elsa. I mean you would believe your own sister if she told you that it was Hans who was responsible for this, wouldn't you?"

Anna had thought about it, she was almost convinced Elsa had tried to explain things when she had first seen her, but quickly dismissed it. She just didn't think it was appropriate to bring it up again. She didn't want her sisters last moments to be that awful memory of what Hans had done to her. "I don't want to talk about that with her, she's been through enough."

"But you've never suspected anyone else before. If she dies then the truth will die with her, and then you'll never know. If Hans is truly innocent then wouldn't you want her real killer brought to justice."

_Always the voice of reason. _"Yes I suppose you're right."

"Come on let's get you back to see your sister," he concluded as he led her back inside.

* * *

When Anna next entered Elsa's room, she was met with a warmth she hadn't expected. The icy chill she once felt had now almost dissipated. Anna curled up next to her sister. She was so cold to the touch, but she snuggled in closer regardless. She listened for the sound of her sisters breathing, it was wispy but at least still there. As soon as her sister awoke she would ask her about what really happened, but right now she welcomed the sleep.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Anna was dreaming, and it started off so innocently. She was playing with Elsa and they were having a snowball fight. Anna picked up a handful of snow rolling it into a small ball. She threw it playfully at Elsa, giggling like a small child. She then turned to pick up more snow, but not before sneaking a glance at Elsa who had summoned an even larger snowball and began chasing Anna with it. "Anything you can do I can do better!" Elsa exclaimed, although not in her usual soft voice. She laughed wickedly as the giant snowball pelted Anna. It exploded completely consuming her sister. Anna could feel herself suffocating, gasping for air, darkness surrounding her. Anna awoke in a cold sweat. It had just been a nightmare, but it all seemed so real especially when she heard her sisters strangled cries. "Anna! I can't breathe!"

Anna reached for the candle allowing her some light, and found Elsa clutching her throat, gasping for air, then coughing uncontrollably. She ran to door yanking it open and screaming for one of the servants to fetch the doctor. She raced back to Elsa's side in an attempt to calm her. "It's okay Elsa, just don't panic!" Her sisters coughing was getting considerably worse and what scared her the most was the amount of blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

The doctor arrived within moments and Anna moved aside. Gerda wrapped a comforting arm around her and led her outside. "No I want to stay with her!" The princess protested.

Gerda wordlessly shook her head and Anna reluctantly agreed.

It felt like hours where as it really had only been a few minutes, but still the wait was excruciating. The doctor finally exited the room and turned to Anna. "She is asking for you." She was just about to go in when the doctor kindly spoke once more. "It won't be long now."

_Oh._

"This maybe a good time to say your goodbyes," he then added.

_Oh._ Anna gently nodded before she slowly crept back inside. _Just be her rock Anna._ There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew they were out of time. Instead she slid into the bed next to her sister stroking her forehead. She nestled in closer wishing she could have done this more when they were kids. Maybe if Elsa had been around her growing up she could have experienced that sisterly bond, and the love that it brought with it. _I love you Elsa._ Anna was just closing her eyes when she felt Elsa gently nudge her.

"Anna?" Elsa gravelly whispered. "Please do something for me."

"Of course!"

"Bring prince Hans to see me."

Anna sat up straight. "Why Elsa? He is responsible for all of this!"

"Anna you're wrong, he didn't do this." She starting coughing violently once again. "It was the dukes guards."

"What?" Although Anna's aroused suspicions had finally been confirmed, it still didn't make it any easier to swallow. _So Hans really was telling the truth._

"I-I didn't k-Know what to do Anna. T-they were trying to shoot at me, I was just trying to s-stop them, but they were relentless. It was k-kill or be killed and I would have d-done it too. But then prince Hans was there and t-told me not to be the m-monster they feared I was. In t-that moment all the anger and hate I had felt was gone, and I realized it was wrong... He saved me Anna, from myself."

_So Hans had been the unlikely hero and yet I was ready to have him hanged for the crime. What kind of person does that make me? _"Hang on Elsa I'll be right back." She slipped outside the room where she quickly addressed Gerda. "I need you to find Captain Manus and have him bring prince Hans here immediately."

"Yes your Highness." And she hurried off down the hall.

Kristoff approached Anna grabbing both her hands. "I'll be right out here for you, okay."

Anna smiled and then placed a small kiss on his cheek before disappearing back inside.

Olaf giggled. "I think she likes you."

Kristoff just blushed heavily. "What? Really? Somehow I don't think Anna is going to be in the mood for romance right now."

"Give it time," Olaf replied smiling. He did consider himself a love expert after all.

Once back inside Anna settled back down next to her sister. "I've requested Hans to be brought here."

"T-thank you A-Anna." Elsa's breathing was becoming more labored, it was an effort just for her to talk. The pungent, coppery taste of blood in her mouth after another bout of coughing was overpowering. "A-Anna, I want you to k-know that not a day went by w-when I didn't think about you. Every k-knock on the door that I couldn't answer was like a knife piercing my h-heart. But n-not being there to comfort you a-after Mama and papa died was the ultimate torture, it m-must have been so rough on your o-own..." A single tear rolled down her cheek "I'm so s-sorry."

Anna swiped the tear away."None of that matters now, Elsa. I don't blame you for any of it," Anna assured her. "And I'm going to make you proud Elsa, I really am."

"I-I know you will." Elsa coughed again, this time blood spluttering on the back of her hand. "Anna, I-I'm really scared." She had tried so hard to be brave for her sister, but now as the end was nigh she was terrified. She wasn't sure whether she was scared of dying, or just scared of the fact that her sister would be all alone without her, again.

Anna tried to reassure her as soothingly as possible. "Don't be afraid Elsa, just...just close your eyes."

"I l-love you Anna," Elsa whispered faintly. Then she complied with her sisters words and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Elsa," Anna cried, pulling her in closer and kissing her forehead.

Elsa winced before letting out one last gurgled gasp before everything fell deathly silent.

Anna drew back as she felt her sisters body become still. "Elsa?" She shook her gently. "Elsa?" But she knew there and then that her sister was never going to wake up again. "No!" She wailed as she choked out a heart wrenching sob. The hurt was paralyzing and devastating. There were no words imaginable to describe how she was feeling right now. She was shaking, trembling, feeling weak and cold. In one flash of a moment she felt like a part of herself had just died too.

There was a knock on the door but Anna ignored it. The knock was louder the second time, but still she ignored it.

"Erm princess Anna, your Highness. I've brought the prisoner here as you requested."

Anna reluctantly opened the door to find the guard, Hans, Gerda, Kristoff and Olaf all staring back at her.

Hans was stricken immediately when he saw the look of sorrow on her face, the grief and pain in her eyes. In an instant he knew it was over. "I'm too late aren't I?"

Anna nodded helplessly as she allowed Hans into the room.

Kristoff stepped towards her, but she waved for him to stop. "Just give us a minute..please." She subsequently shut the door, but not before Olaf slipped past them.

Hans approached the bed now visibly trembling. For the first time since he arrived in Arendelle he was suffering from unimaginable guilt. He gazed down at the queen, she looked so peaceful now. He supposed he should have be grateful that she was no longer suffering, but it didn't ease the unquenchable pain in his heart.

"Do something Hans!" Anna implored desperately whilst crumpling into his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be the handsome prince who wakes the sleeping princess?"

_What am I supposed to say? This is no fairy tale, and no amount of magic in the world can bring back the dead. _Hans was lost for words and was actually glad of the interruption that followed.

"Elsa?" They both turned simultaneously to see the little snowman spring onto the bed. His face was drooped in immense sadness, as if his life had lost all meaning.

Hans then dropped to his knees next to where the queen lay, his eyes traveling over all her delicate features. She was still mesmerizing even in death. He caressed her hair softly as he hitched a breath. The hatred he felt towards himself for not being able to protect her was inconceivable. He leant down closer. _A true loves kiss? Did it even exist?_ He paused momentarily doubting this would work. Didn't true love have to be requited? If it did he was pretty sure even if she had of been capable of returning any kind of love, it wouldn't be for him. _Maybe it won't work, but I'll be damned if I don't at least try. _

He lingered there for a few heartfelt moments before placing his lips upon hers. First softly, then closing his eyes as his kiss deepened. He pulled away as he uttered his final words "I love you Elsa." He then stood, backing away slowly and waited, and waited, until anguish gripped his heart. Then there was that bitterness, the acceptance that he feared all along. _Why did I believe it would work?_

Anna stood there trembling. It had been hard to watch her fiancé, the man she once thought she loved, the man she was going to marry sitting there confessing his love for her sister. A tiny part of her felt angry that he held such affection for another, but she quickly put it out of her mind. Yes she was in pain, but she would gladly feel a thousand times more pain if it meant she would see her sister again. Silently she hoped and prayed, that little girl in her still wanting to be believe in fairy tales, where miracles really did happen. But as Elsa still lay there unmoving, she realized there were really no such things as miracles or happy endings. _How foolish to believe in such things._

Hans could see the disappointment in Anna's eyes. _What a failure._ He reached out to Anna ready to offer some consolation, but before he could take a step further a burning sensation shot through his chest. The immense pain continued for a few seconds before being replaced by a tingling feeling. Suddenly he felt hot and cold all at the same time. He clutched his chest as he staggered backwards, losing his balance and landing heavily on the floor. He yelled out fearing he was having some kind of heart attack.

"Hans!" Anna raced to him, helping him up from the floor. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He managed to stand as the pain gradually subsided.

Just then, without warning the door burst open to reveal the duke, who had not just two, but several henchmen surrounding him. "Oh how very touching. Did I come at a bad time?"

Anna and Hans both stared across at the duke in wild disbelief.

"As it seems the queen has finally passed on to greener pastures it's time for me to take charge of this kingdom. He flung his arm towards her as he ordered his men. "There's the princess and that murderer! Seize them!"

* * *

**I felt really bad killing Elsa off but I didn't want this to be unbelievable and typically cliché Poor Anna I feel terrible for what she is going through but I am a lover of angst and there is still more to come.**

**Well let me know what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter and those continuing to follow the story. I know the last chapter was a little sad, but fear not I promise you there will hopefully be a silver lining. **

**I want to say a special thank you to NicPie for her lovely feedback it has given me some encouragement**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Anna was in a temporal moment of shock as she stood there completely stunned. _The audacity of this weasel._ She wanted to run but there was no escape from the strong arms which quickly wrapped themselves around her, constricting her slender frame. "This is mutiny!" She struggled furiously, but the guard was much too strong. "Let me go! You have no right to do this!" _This can't be happening. My sister is dead! I'm supposed to be in mourning, not being taken prisoner._

Hans clenched his fist and took a swing in the direction of the Duke, but he was still weak and was effortlessly knocked to the ground. He heard a low chuckle from the Duke as he was hoisted back to his feet.

"Frederick?" The Duke hollered to the bearded guard with whom he originally came to Arendelle with. "Check the Queen just to be sure. I wouldn't want any unexpected surprises."

_Frederick? Was he the one who killed my sister? _Anna watched as the guard stalked over to the bed. He leered over Elsa checking her for any signs of life. After a brief moment he spun around and shook his head whilst grinning.

Once the Duke had the confirmation he needed, he moved across to Anna. "I'm so sorry for your loss Princess," he apologized, almost sorrowfully. "It is such a pity, she really was quite beautiful, but sadly there was no other way." He then gazed out of the window at the rays of sun now beaming down from the bright blue sky. "You see, she was just far too dangerous. The power she was wielding was unnatural, and letting her live, whether it be here or in the mountains was far too risky.

"You evil little toad!" Anna kicked out in rage. "Why would you do this!? She was my family, she was all I had!" _She was all I had._

The Duke quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Well you are a little fired up aren't you?" He then grabbed her chin roughly. "But may I remind you that I am now in charge, and you will show me some respect."

"Never!" she spat barring her teeth.

"Ha ha, such defiance, just don't forget about all the things I could have done to you, and none of them would be pretty. And with your sister out of the picture there is no-one left to protect you," he snarled.

Anna struggled aimlessely as she was pushed out into the hallway along with Hans and forced to the ground. Her eyes instantly met those of the guard from earlier who had delivered Hans, Gerda, and Kristoff. They looked scared stiff, and that fear was not eased when the soldiers stood there encircling them as if they were prey. They unsheathed their swords pointing them dangerously close to their victims.

Anna's head was spinning. She resisted the urge to faint as she felt the cool tip of the metal blade touching her skin. None of this seemed real. The Duke had come across as a little creepy when they were first introduced, and his dancing left a lot to be desired, but a mastermind behind this entire fiasco strangely bewildered her.

As the Duke stared at his prisoners he smiled. "Well now we've got everyone together it's time for us to go for a little walk. So how about it?"

"Where to?" Hans quizzed.

"Well these three," the Duke said referring to Gerda, the guard and kristoff, "can rot in the dungeon. Prince Hans, well you're nothing but a cold blooded murderer, so I think a fitting punishment is on the menu, and well sweet little Anna here, she'll keep my men entertained for a while, until I decide what to do with her."

Hans growled at that statement. He may not have had the same feelings for Anna as he did for her sister, but he'd be damned if he was going to let her become booty for those rogues.

Kristoff also heard what the Duke had said and lunged forward only to have his shoulder pierced by the sharp blade of sword. He screamed in agony as blood immediately seeped through his shirt.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, but was instantly cut off when she was backhanded across the face by the guard.

Hans once again moved towards her, but was struck down by one of the guards. "Stay still, or she'll get a lot worse," he barked.

"Ouch!" Anna clutched her cheek, the stinging pain brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to show fear. With Elsa now gone, she was the next rightful Queen and she had to start acting like one. "We are an allied country. When the other kingdoms are notified of your treachery they will send aid."

The Duke just laughed. "No-one is even aware of the situation here, your Highness." He then turned to another guard who had arrived at the scene. "But just to be sure lock the gates! No-one gets in or out. Is that understood?"

The guard nodded and quickly disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Captain Manus awoke to find himself flat on his back on the damp, stone floor. He squinted as his eyes surveyed his surroundings. _Great I'm in the dungeon, but what happened? _He grumbled to himself. The last thing he remembered was ordering Prince Hans out of the dungeon after Princess Anna had given one of his men the order to release him. He attempted to pull himself to a sitting position, but yelled when he found his leg to be twisted in an awkward position. He gently straightened it clenching his teeth as he did so. It didn't seem to be broken so he attempted to pull himself up, leaning against the wall for support. Upon standing though he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness which sent him sliding back down the wall. He then recalled a blow to the head which he had ungratefully received. His hand instinctively flew to the side where the wound was. He pulled it back to reveal dry sticky blood.

_Who could have done this? _He was positive it wasn't any of his own men. Then he had a sudden thought. _Where are my men? What is going on here? _His hand flung to his waist and gasped when he realized his weapon had been taken. _Just great. _He struggled back up to a standing position and limped over to the door. "Help!" he yelped. "Is there anyone out there?" Nausea and dizziness continued to overwhelm him as he slumped against the door, his chest heaving. After several silent moments he was alerted to harsh and raspy voices coming from outside. The door was unlocked, but before he had the chance to demand answers four bodies plowed into him as they were unceremoniously thrown in.

With sunlight glinting through the small narrow window he was able to make out all of their faces. "Lars?" He then touched two others familiar bodies. "Gerda? Prince Hans? and..." Manus had since forgotten the young mans name who had accompanied Princess Anna.

"It's Kristoff," the ice harvester grunted as he winced at the pain in his shoulder.

Gerda quickly tore off the apron from her servants dress and wrapped it around his injured shoulder the best she could. "There, that should help."

"Thanks," Kristoff choked out in a throaty whisper.

Manus demanded answers. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's the Duke, he's taken over the kingdom, " Hans explained.

Manus refused to believe it. "I am not stupid Prince Hans. That bumbling idiot wouldn't know how to tie his shoe laces let alone come up with some elaborate plot to overthrow the kingdom.

Hans' face angered. "Well that _bumbling _idiot did! Ok! And now he has Princess Anna."

There was silence as Manus felt a stab of fear. "What of the Queen?"

Gerda whimpered at the mention of Elsa. She had helped take care of her all her life, and the thought of her being dead was too much to bear.

"Prince Hans?" Manus questioned him again.

"S-she's dead," Hans replied, his voice full of regret. "Now do you see? the Duke had her killed and now he has Princess Anna, and goodness knows what he is doing to her."

* * *

Anna was escorted to the guards quarters where she was forcibly dragged inside. Anna gasped in horror at the bodies littering the floor. She cringed as on further inspection she saw they were lifeless and covered in blood. She glanced around the room at the several cots, provisions which had obviously been gathered, ale and lastly a supply of weapons which they had must have brought from the armory.

The Duke studied her closely. The resemblance to her sister was uncanny, except of course for the redder hair, and the more prominent freckles to her face and shoulders. "I wonder why the gods bestowed your sister with such power and not you. Were you not the least bit jealous that she could do things, and you couldn't?"

Anna was confused. "No! I loved her no matter what she could do. Her powers were a blessing!"

"The Duke scoffed. "A blessing! Please. She may have been powerful, but that magic was a curse that ultimately cost her her life.

Anna covered her ears. "Don't talk about my sister!"

"No you're right. It's not polite to speak ill of the dead. So I'll just cut to the chase. "I've decided that tomorrow at sunrise, Prince Hans will be executed. I've chosen to go with a beheading as a punishment. There is just something more glorious and spectacular about it, wouldn't you agree?"

Anna was fuming. "You can think what you like. But you and I both know he is innocent. That it was you who ordered my sister dead! People won't see your through your lies for long, and when the truth comes out..."

The Duke grabbed her arm forcefully. "My dear child. When I do decide to inform the other nations of what has taken place in this fair kingdom, they will be thanking me. Putting an end to the ruler with an evil heart, who slaughtered every man, woman and child in her kingdom...and even that of her own sister. I will be seen as the savior, the hero."

"Demented! Delusional! That's what you are, " Anna spat as she stood there seething.

The Duke just shrugged. "Maybe, but for someone demented and delusional I think I've handled things quite well." He then addressed two of his guards. Rolf? Andreas? Do you think you could get rid of these bodies, they're quite bad for decoration."

"Yes sir," Rolf and Andreas replied getting to work.

He turned back to the Princess. "Now I have a few things I need to attend to, but you can stay here and enjoy my hospitality." The Duke prodded Anna to the center of the room. "She's all yours," he then said to his men.

_These men surely cannot be loyal and trustworthy guards to the Duke. They are nothing but common ruffians and thugs. _Anna stood proud in their presence, with sheer determination. There was no way she was going to allow them to intimidate her. Yet with several hungry eyes all focused on her she knew it was going to easier said then done.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys so I kinda felt evil leaving Anna in such a precarious position at the end of last chapter so I have made it my mission to have her rescued as soon as possible.**

**Once again thank you to my loyal readers, reviewers etc etc**

**This chapter will contain some minor violence, nothing particularly graphic so rest assured Anna will come out mostly unscathed.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

Warm sunlight peered through the window as Olaf waddled cautiously out from behind the dresser where he had been hiding. As soon as the Duke and his men had barged into the Queens chambers unannounced the little snowman had thankfully ducked out of sight, although now he actually wished he hadn't. _Perhaps if they had seen a walking, talking snowman they may have been freaked out enough to give Anna and Hans a chance to escape._ _I should have been braver, but_ _t__hose men were scary and they had swords. They could have sliced me. Oh wait, what am I saying I can't feel pain._ What he could feel though was the heat penetrating his cool exterior. _Is it just me, or is it really hot in here? Argh! That means this wasn't all just a big dream, and summer really is back and Elsa really is...But if Elsa is dead then why am I still here? What is my purpose now?_

Olaf suddenly felt empty and lonely. He hopped onto the stool of the dresser and back onto the bed, making his way over to where Elsa lay. He began muttering to himself out loud. "I can't believe that evil man took Anna, Hans and the others, oh that meanie." He gazed down at her lifeless body feeling nothing but immense sadness. "I'm not really sure what you were hoping for when you built me, but I'm sorry I let you down, I should have done more to protect Anna." He was sure if he had been able to cry, he would have created a flood by now. "Oh I really wish you would wake up, I could really use some warm hugs right about now." Was this how he was supposed to be feeling, that sensation of complete despair. He had been wrong, he wasn't going to survive summer and he wasn't going to see his friends ever again. With the morning sun rising even higher into the sky, the room was bathed in a glow of bright light and warmth _Well if I'm going to melt then there's no place I'd rather be, but next to my master, the one who built me._

Even though the little snowman had mentally prepared himself for what was to come he still cringed when one of his twig arms fell from his body. He could feel his little stubby legs melting and his plump torso drooping. He tried desperately to keep himself together, but it wasn't working. _This sucks._

Then, when he had lost all hope he felt a sudden chill. Snowflakes began to fall, slowly then more rapidly. Frost creeped up the walls. He felt himself go rigid, slowly freezing once more. _W-what?_ There was only one possible explanation he could think of. _Elsa_

* * *

"Oh the Princess must be suffering terribly," Gerda murmured in a low quiet voice. "I really can't imagine what she must be going through. First having to watch her sister die like that, and now being held against her will by that abomination."

"Well at least Anna was there to comfort her until the end," Hans replied soothingly. His eyes dropped to floor as his emotions started to get the better of him once again._ I really wished I could have been there too. I would have been able to hold her hand and to tell her everything was going to be alright, even if we both knew it really wasn't. Why is life so unfair?_ Anger flashed in his eyes. "I'm going to think of a way to get us out of here, I'm going to get Anna out of this."

"How do you propose to do that?" Manus questioned him.

There was a pregnant pause before Hans answered. "I'll think of something, just give me time."

Kristoff shot him a look of contempt. "Maybe you haven't noticed but we don't have a lot of time. Those thugs could be doing anything to her."

"Look I'm doing my best here okay ice boy. I don't see you coming up with any kind of plan," Hans retorted in frustration.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for what you did, she wouldn't be in this mess, we wouldn't be in this mess," Kristoff countered.

Hans quickly stood and stalked over to Kristoff. "What do you mean what I did?"

"You decided to go trailing off up the mountains in search of Anna. You led those guards to Elsa's ice palace. You got her killed and now you've put Anna in danger too."

"Whoa ice boy. I was out searching for my fiancée, I thought she was in trouble. How was I suppose to know the Duke was going to turn into some twisted lunatic huh?"

Kristoff shrank back. "I don't know! And stop calling me ice boy!"

"Enough!" Captain Manus commanded in the most authorative voice he could muster. "Your arguing is not going to help get us out of here. "We have to work together if we have any chance of rescuing the Princess."

"If anything happens to Anna I'm going to find that scrawny little imp and pummel him." Kristoff wasn't usually the violent type, actually he tried to stay away from violent situations as best he could, but on this occasion he felt any violence against the Duke and his men was truly warranted.

"May I remind you that you're not really in any fit shape to do any pummeling," Hans sarcastically reminded Kristoff as he stared at the wound which was still bleeding slightly. "I on the other hand..."

"Seem to be in no fit state to do anything either," Kristoff interjected. "I mean look at you?"

_ Do I really look that bad? Okay he maybe half right. I haven't eaten in days and I am kind of dirty and well I do smell rather vile. _"Look when someone comes in to feed us, if they feed us, then I'll take him down, steal his weapon and then voila we're out of here."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Captain Manus asked curiously. "Take on the Duke and his little army single handedly, because you may not have noticed but Gerda here is just a maid and Kristoff here is wounded, so that only leaves the three of us."

"Hey I can fight," Kristoff chimed in.

"And I'm good with a rolling pin," Gerda joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"But we'll only possibly have one sword," the captain then added. "How far do you think we'll get before we're run through."

Hans felt defeated, he kicked the wall in frustration and clenched his fists. Emotions were running high. He had been powerless to save Elsa and now he was powerless again. He raised his hand ready to take his frustration out on the wall when a blast of ice shot from his hand. "Whoa!"

His four companions just stared at him completely stunned until Kristoff choked out "What was that?"

Hans looked as perplexed as the others. "I don't know, but hopefully something that will help get us out of here."

* * *

Anna could feel her heart pounding as the Dukes men ogled her from head to toe. _Be brave Anna. You can handle this. _"So what do you guys wanna do? _That really is a silly question. I know exactly what they want to do. _"I could sing, I'm quite good at that." She could see their disapproving stares. "Or I could dance." _Elsa did seem to think I was a good dancer._

"That's not exactly what we had in mind Princess," A well muscled guard said as he stared at her lustfully. "Do you know you have beautiful eyes and beautiful lips and well, let's just say all the right stuff in all the right places... no doubt about it, I think I'm in love."

Anna backed up slowly until she was flat against the wall. The guard came closer, until his face was inches from hers. He sprang out his hand to grab her breast when she smacked his hand away and quickly bolted away from him utterly repulsed. "Excuse me! But I am a Princess and rightful heir to this kingdom. I could easily have you arrested for this behavior."

Another guard approached smirking gleefully. "She is such a tease. Perhaps what she needs is a stiff drink to get her in the mood," he then said mockingly.

"Yeah," the first guard answered. "Perhaps then she'll be more willing." He spun around shouting across to the guard on the other side of room who was busy nibbling on some chicken. Anna recognized him as the other bodyguard who had come to Arendelle with the Duke. "Henrik pour the lady a drink will ya."

_Henrik? So it was either Frederick or Henrik who had shot my sister with that arrow. _"I'm not going to drink that," Anna stated when Henrik came across with an overflowing mug of ale.

"Henrik just grinned. "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice girly."

Whilst her attention was on Henrik she had been unaware of another guard who had sneaked up behind her and he grabbed her arms restraining them. "So was it you who killed my sister!?" She asked indignantly.

Henrik glared at her. "Would it change anything if I said yes?"

Anna fought to stifle a cry. _No Anna do not cry. _"No, but it will make it easier when I put a noose around you're neck."

"Really Princess? Like it's going to come to that," he scoffed. "Actually you should be thanking me."

"So it was you?"

"You know actually I should be thanking Prince Hans."

Anna looked bemused "For what?"

"Well if he hadn't of distracted her, I might not of even been alive to get a shot off."

"You're a rotten coward!" She sprang forward but winced when her arms were pulled back even further, like they were about be ripped from her sockets.

Henrik couldn't but help twist the knife further. "You should have heard her wail like a banshee when that arrow buried itself in her soft, subtle skin." Seeing the look of disdain creeping across her face he continued with his taunts. "I would imagine the pain to be nothing short of agonizing and excruciating."

Anna spat at him. "You despicable pig!"

"That really was not necessary," he said wiping his face, before grabbing her wrists tightly. "At the time I thought it would be a quicker death then what the Duke would have dished out if she had been captured alive. I think he was heading for more of the whole burning at the stake scenario."

Tears filled her eyes now, threatening to spill. "Quick! She was bleeding internally for two days. Heaven knows what kind of pain she was in."

"Hey Henrik! I hate to interrupt this little heart to heart chat you have going on but we're starting to get a little impatient here," the muscled guard from earlier said.

Henrik just smiled throwing Anna into the other guards arms. "Sorry to conclude this little chit chat but Erik here is right we do have business to get down to...Now hold her down!"

Erik pushed her down onto a cot and held her head firmly whilst forcing her mouth open. She squirmed fruitlessly, half formed protests withered in her mouth as Henrik poured the frothy liquid down her throat. She refused to swallow though, instead spitting the ale all over Erik.

"Why you little..." He slapped her harshly splitting her lip in the process. He then pried her mouth open once again. When the liquid filled her throat Henrik squeezed her nose so she had no choice but to swallow.

Anna choked and spluttered before she was forced to swallow another mouthful and then another until the mug was empty. "That's a good girl." Henrik said cheerfully. "Now just relax and enjoy."

The tears were streaming down her cheeks now. _I don't want this. _"Please no," she begged in a shaky breath as she felt a swimming sensation overpower her.

Henrik stood up and gazed upon the faces of the men who had now gathered around the cot. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "So who wants to go first?"

Anna closed her eyes ready for what was to come when a loud crashing sound reverberated around the whole room. She went to scream but was quickly cut off when Erik clamped his hand firmly over her mouth. "Quiet!"

Two of the men went to investigate but were immediately hurled backwards when the large oak door to the room was blown off its hinges and crushed them against the opposite wall.

Henrik grabbed his sword but it was instantly flung from his hand. "What the..."Prince Hans?"

Hans could feel his blood boiling as he came face to face with Elsa's killer. He wanted nothing more then to wipe that disgusting smile off his face. He flicked his hand and summoned a large icicle sharp enough to penetrate human skin. He could quite easily plunge it into his heart, feel the blood running over his fingers. He held it dangerously close to Henrik looking at the fear in the other mans eyes, but then Hans froze. The icicle was lowered and then it shattered to the floor. _I will not become a monster like him._

As Hans lowered his guard backing away Henrik made a run for it ordering the rest of the guards to follow.

Kristoff raced over to where Anna was still being held by Erik. "Let her go!" He ordered.

Erik stood tall, towering over a much shorter Kristoff. "Says who?"

"Says me." Captain Manus appeared behind the guard brandishing a sword he had recovered from one of the dead soldiers. The blade connected with Erik's back slicing through flesh. The blade was retracted and he collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap.

Kristoff hooked his uninjured arm around Anna checking her over for any obvious injuries. Apart from a split lip she appeared to be unharmed.

Anna's vision was a little blurry and she instantly mistook Kristoff for one of the guards and punched him hard in the nose."

"Ouch!" he yelped as he held his nose. _Wow Anna nice right hook you have there. Well n__o blood so that's good and I don't think it's broken._ "It's okay, it's me Kristoff," he said softly attempting to calm her down.

"Kristoff?" Her vision cleared and she recognized him. "It is you." Anna buried her head in his comforting arms. "Thank you," she whispered before passing out.

"Come on we need to get Anna somewhere safe." Hans commanded.

"What about the guards? Did you just let them go?" Captain Manus asked Hans.

Hans ignored the Captain as he bounded out of the room. He had only one thing on his mind and that was sweet revenge. "Come on we need find the Duke. It's time for a little payback," he grinned as he swirled a ball of ice in his hand.

* * *

**Well phew thank goodness for that rescue of Anna. Okay so did you expect Hans to somehow have ice powers? probably not. I can reveal though they are only temporary. As hinted at the start of this chapter it looks like Elsa could be magically, miraculously coming back and next chapter we will see more about her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, this was a pretty hard chapter to write as I've never had to resurrect anyone from the dead before and believe me I've had to rely on the magical aspect of it a lot.**

**Thank you once again for all your support.**

**Anyway I hope it is satisfactory. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Light, so much bright light, it was blinding. She was floating, her body as light as air. Everything around her was so silent so calming and she felt no hurt or pain, she was free.

She felt like she was in heaven but there were no angels, or golden gates, yet it was peaceful and serene.

She collected her thoughts at how she had ended up here, but it was a struggle, everything was hazy. The last conscious thought she had was of a soft soothing voice comforting her. _Anna?_ It was her sister, her best friend the one she now remembered she had had to leave...all alone. That feeling of complete helplessness overwhelmed her. _Why would__ I just leave her to face such a harsh, cruel world alone? _But then reality set in and she realized her sister was better off without her. Anna would become Queen, she was kind and caring and would lead the people to prosperity. She would make a life for herself, have a family something she herself could never have.

_It's not so bad here. _

No sooner had that thought invaded her mind she felt it, a spark, a charge, like electricity coursing through her entire body. She screamed in agony as she struggled with sudden intense physical pain. _What's happening to me?_ A surge of energy flowed through her veins, her body felt heavy, and then as suddenly as she had come to this place, she was violently ripped away.

Cold. She was extremely cold, she was on the verge of shivering, which felt strange as usually the cold never bothered her. She was no longer floating, instead she was laying on something soft, and unbelievably comfortable.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and although her vision was blurry she conveyed her immediate surroundings only to find them dim and fuzzy. She felt numb and slightly disorientated. It took several seconds for everything to become brighter and more defined. She blinked a couple of more times and as her vision completely cleared she was instantly met by a white light. No not exactly a white light, but pure white walls, a white ceiling, even the window was covered in a blanket of frost which glistened as the sunlight from outside shone through it. Light snow flurries whirled around the entire room showering her. Gradually her body felt like it was adjusting to the extreme low temperature and she starting to feel warm.

Elsa was instantly aware of a presence close by. "Elsa is it really you?"

Elsa turned sharply to the sound of a voice and saw two affectionate eyes staring down at her, smiling. It was strange, but somehow she instantly recognized him.

"Olaf?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me," he chuckled.

A small smile spread across her lips. "Forget about you. I could never forget about you." After all how could she? He was the reminder of her and Anna's childhood innocence.

But her head was still swimming, her thoughts so cloudy. "Olaf, what happened?"

"Well..." the little snowman hesitated momentarily. _Does she really want to know? _"Erm... you... you know you..."

Elsa's expression turned more serious. "Olaf what happened to me? Where is Anna?"

"Well you were kind of...dead."

Elsa gasped. "Dead?" _So I really was in heaven._

"Yeah it was so sad, and everyone was crying, especially Princess Anna...and Hans," Olaf explained.

"Hans?"

Olaf giggled. "Yeah and he kissed you."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Kissed me?"

"And he said he loved you." Olaf danced around the bed excitedly. "Isn't that so romantic, and it must have really worked because here you are."

"A kiss? I was brought back because of a kiss?"

The little snowman nodded. "Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. Yep! Never underestimate the power of true love, it is after all the strongest magic there is, and I should know considering I'm a love expert and all."

This was too much to take in. _Kisses or true love, or whatever does not bring people back from the dead. It just isn't possible, or is it? _Well she had no time to focus on that right now, more importantly she needed to know what had happened to Anna. "Olaf where is my sister?"

"The nasty men came and took her, and Hans and Kristoff...and..."

Elsa immediately shushed him. "Did you say Kristoff?" _Was that the mountain man who was with Anna at my ice palace?_

"Yes I did. He's Anna new love interest. They'll deny it, but I can tell they are so into each other."

Elsa asked Olaf to continue. "Sorry you were saying about who took Anna."

"Yes you know that hideous short one and those scary looking ruffians he had with him. Very displeasing on the eyes those ones."

Elsa struggled to sit up. "Olaf I need to find Anna now!" She swung her legs around and attempted to push herself off the bed, but once her legs touched the floor she collapsed in a heap.

Olaf quickly appeared at her side. "Hey Elsa, I don't think this is a good idea, you're still weak." He helped steady her up. "Maybe you just need to wait until your stronger."

"I can't Olaf, the Duke had his men try to kill me, actually they did kill me. I know he won't hesitate to hurt Anna when she's no longer useful." She ignored her own lack of strength. "Olaf can you help me?"

This wasn't a good idea but how could he deny his master. Elsa leant on the snowman for support as best she could and they headed to the door. Elsa reached for the handle but it was locked.

"Stand back Olaf." Elsa raised her hand ready to freeze the lock. _What?_ A small feeble ball of ice whirled in her hand, but then it quickly dissipated. She tried again but all she succeeded in doing was freezing her own hand. "I don't understand."

Olaf stepped forward. "Don't worry, I've got this." He removed his carrot nose and placed it in the keyhole. With a few wiggles there was a click and the door unlocked.

"Very useful Olaf," the Queen complimented. As they headed into the empty hallway Elsa stared at her hands in dismay. If her powers had somehow been weakened, how was she supposed to save Anna and the others.

* * *

The Duke was staring out of the window in the Queens council room. The wicked sorceress was dead, summer had returned and once he got rid of the Princess and her pesky friends he would truly be leader of this kingdom. Who said there had to be royal marriages and all that formality to secure a place in a royal kingdom. _Everything is falling into place just liked I had hoped._ He was relishing in delight when Frederick and Henrik burst into the room.

He spun around. "Why are you two not with the Princess!?"

The two guards were panting heavily almost out of breath. Henrik was the first to speak. "I-It's Prince Hans...he attacked me. He h-has some kind of magic too, just like the Queen."

The Duke folded his arms reservedly "What are you blubbering about? Prince Hans is locked in the dungeon."

Henrik took another gulp of air. "He must of escaped. Captain Manus was with him too, and that blond haired fellow."

The Duke stomped his foot down in anger, his face flushed a dark shade of red. "This cannot be!"

"They took the Princess," Henrik added. "I just about escaped with my life."

"Find them! And make sure you tell the others that if you do encounter any of the prisoners they are to be killed on sight. Do you understand?"

"Both men nodded."

"And find the Princess, she is my only leverage. I am so close to my goal, I can't afford for anything to go wrong now," the Duke concluded.

* * *

Kristoff watched as Anna slept soundly. They had found one of the guest chambers and he had tucked Anna in the bed so she could rest. He couldn't imagine how scared she must of been, he was glad they'd only succeeded in getting her slightly drunk. The thought of any of those scumbags forcibly taking her innocence away enraged him.

"Hey ice boy," Hans called. "The captain, and I are going to scour the immediate vicinity. Will you be okay here with the Princess until we get back?"

Kristoff gently nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine."

Captain Manus placed a sword down on a dresser. "Here, just in case."

Kristoff acknowledged him before turning back to Anna. He swiped a stray hair from her face. He guessed she was cute when she was sleeping, although when she was awake, that was another matter. He had such a hard time keeping up with her constant chattering, yet the more he thought about it the more he realized how much he adored her constant chattering, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Anna stirred in her sleep, a small whimper escaped her lips. _Elsa? _Then she was falling, spiralling, into a pit of pure darkness. She landed with a thud on the ground. In reality the impact should have killed her, but as she patted herself down, she came to the conclusion she was very much alive. Where was she? She had no idea. She stood up and began walking, but all she was met with was darkness. She ran until she stumbled, landing heavily on the ground, scraping her bare knees. She raised her head as a dark figure stealthily approached her. He was short with white hair, a moustache and a crooked nose, yes she recognized that face it was the Duke.

"Princess Anna?"

She was hauled to her feet by two sets of strong arms. "What do you want now?" she spat.

"The same thing that you want. Power, a crown, a kingdom."

"What?" Now she was confused.

The Duke clicked his fingers. "Bring the prisoner."

Anna watched in disbelief as a young woman was dragged forwards towards her. She was wearing a white dress, but with that porcelain skin, and that platinum blonde hair there was no doubt about it. "Elsa?"

The Duke handed her the jewelled dagger. "There is only one thing standing in your way Princess. One thing preventing you from all that glory. This witch!"

Elsa never moved, never struggled, she just stared at Anna, her face holding a blank expression, like she didn't care what was happening.

"You know what have you do Princess. You have to kill her."

_No! _"She's my sister!"

The Duke crept closer, whispering in her ear goading her on. "Do it! She isn't your sister, she is nothing but an embodiment of evil."

"NO!"

"She is dangerous. She will be responsible for murdering hundreds of people, even those you care about. Do you really want their blood on your hands?"

His words were numbing. _What if he is right? _Anna stepped closer to her sister. She gripped the dagger tightly, her hands shaking. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes before she drove the dagger into Elsa's heart. Elsa gasped before she immediately sank to the ground, her pristine white dress now drenched in blood.

Anna looked at her hands they were covered in her sisters blood, she gasped in shock, the dagger clatterering to the ground. _What have I done? _The last words Anna heard from her sister was "Why?" Immediately she heard a loud rumble, a ear splitting crack and then the ground opened up and several hands reached up, grabbing her. They ripped at every part of her flesh, tearing away at her, pulling her down.

Anna was screaming. Her eyes were still closed, but her arms were flailing in every direction. "NOOOOO!"

Kristoff attempted to calm her. "Anna wake up! You're having a bad dream!" _At least I think she is. _"PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Anna could feel strong arms restraining her and she threw out her hands wildly. "GET OFF ME!" She threw yet another punch in Kristoff's direction.

Kristoff instantly ducked. "Anna! Stop! It's me Kristoff. I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down."

Anna opened her eyes, realizing she was no longer being swallowed up by the earth. There were no hands ripping out her soul. No, she was safe and in the comfort of a warm bed.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked concernedly.

"I killed her! I killed her! It's my fault she's dead. Elsa's dead because of me."

Kristoff shook his head. "You did not kill her, this isn't your fault," he reassured her best he could.

She looked down at her hands._ Nope no blood._ "I didn't?" she asked meekly.

"No you didn't."

His words were kind and in that moment she felt slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, staring into his light brown eyes, before her lips met his.

Kristoff was a little hesitant at her advances. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her when she was this vulnerable.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Kristoff stuttered. "I-I just don't think this is the best time..." Before he could finish his sentence he was being tugged closer. "Okay well if you insist." Their lips met, it was a gentle brush at first then it deepened. He was rather enjoying it until she immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized thinking he had done something wrong. "Anna?" Her eyes were not focused on him though but rather they were staring past him, a look of shock and horror on her face. Then he heard a crack and then nothing but complete darkness.

Henrik stood there smirking. "There you are Princess. I've been looking everywhere for you...did you miss me?"

* * *

**Well what another angst filled chapter, Anna seems awfully traumatized by everything that has happened. The best thing is though that Elsa is alive, yes she is not at full power...yet** **but what would you expect from someone that was dead and also Hans has absorbed some of her powers. Oh and never fear Henrik is not about to get hold of Anna again. So thoughts on the dream sequence? Could it be just be a random dream or perhaps some kind of premonition? Would I really do something horrific to you readers again...well I guess you'll need to wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay well I hadn't actually expected to get this chapter posted so soon, but my sister who is currently pregnant is being booked in for a C-section earlier then expected due to complications so I have to visit and take care of my nephew who is 4yrs old help! Therefore I probably wouldn't have got any writing done so I finished it up and you lovely people get a nice treat. **

**So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, especially because I brought Elsa back. It's still going to be a rough ride for her as her powers are going be very weak especially in this chapter which will leave her particularly vulnerable. I do however promise they will be fully restored soon.**

**Thank you to all loyal readers, reviewers, followers etc enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Anna stayed fixated on Henrik. Her eyes wide with shock, her whole body trembled with apprehension and fear. She looked rather like a deer who had been caught in headlights.

Henrik stalked towards her, his sword outstretched. "Frederick keep watch outside, make sure no-one disturbs us."

"But we promised the Duke we would deliver the Princess," Frederick carefully reminded him.

Henrik replied in a harsh tone. "And we will! Just after the Princess and I have had a little fun." He menacingly crept closer, his eyes never leaving his prize.

Anna flinched as she scuttled further away from him. "Please, no more," she practically begged.

Henrik sniggered as he sarcastically placed a hand to his ear. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." His large hand wrapped itself around her dainty ankle and he began tugging her towards him.

On impulse Anna kicked out furiously. "No. Please!"

"You know you're such a pathetic little girl," Henrik chortled. "Haven't you learnt that where I come from you take what you want, when you want. I want you, and you're not going to get away from me this time." He managed to grab her arms pinning them down whilst smiling conceitedly, when suddenly his face grimaced and he lurched forward, twisting in pain. There was a burning sensation, excruciating as if he was on fire. He reached his arm around to find an icicle had embedded itself in his back, just below the right shoulder. It wasn't fatal, but it hurt tremendously. He yanked it out, causing blood to trickle out of the wound. Henrik staggered momentarily before collapsing to the floor.

Anna looked up to see Hans standing there conjuring up another icicle in his hand, prepared to strike again if need be. Her mouth dropped open, stunned to see Hans with similar powers to that of her sister. There was no time to ask any questions right now though. Whilst the guard was temporarily immobilized she quickly checked on Kristoff. "Hans can you help me get him up?"

It took a moment for Hans to realize Anna was actually speaking to him. He quickly lowered his hand and went across to assist. They each hooked an arm around the unconscious mountain man half dragging him from the room. Hans was quite surprised at how heavy this man was. "Wow ice boy, you really are a little weighty aren't you?"

They both heard a slight moan from Kristoff as they continued leading him down the hall.

"Hans! Don't be so cruel," Anna joked half heartedly. There was a moments silence before Anna spoke up. "So I need to ask you how...?"

Hans abruptly interrupted her. "Save it Princess. I really have no idea how I ended up with these powers. I can only imagine it had something to do with your sister."

Anna had a revelation. "The kiss? That's it! You must have absorbed some of her powers when you kissed her, but how? She was already... dead."

Hans couldn't explain it either, the only thing he did know was maybe these powers had been given to him for a reason, to exact his revenge on the Duke.

"Come on, Captain Manus and the others are this way," Hans said hurrying her along. "We have to formulate a plan, one that is going to ensure victory and to make sure we all get of this alive."

* * *

Elsa flicked her wrist again but still nothing, except maybe a small tingle. "Come on!"

"Still not working huh?" Olaf asked sympathetically. He could see the determination, but also the frustration in the Queen's eyes.

"It's no good," Elsa declared in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe you just need to give your body some time to fully heal," Olaf reasoned.

_I don't have time for that, Anna needs me._ _But he's right, what good would I be to Anna like this anyway. _"Okay Olaf, lets go."

"Come on this way," Olaf announced as he grabbed her hand to help her along. As they quickened their pace he couldn't resist calling out in a sing song kind of way. "Anna! Where are you?"

Elsa quickly shushed him. "Olaf no, be quiet. We cannot afford to be seen or heard. As you can see my powers are severely limited. I won't be able to protect you."

"Don't you worry about me Elsa, just worry about yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you..again."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Olaf." They made it to the top of the staircase when Elsa caught sight of a guard making his way up the winding stairs. She flung out her arm out as a barrier preventing the snowman from taking another step. "Olaf, quick over here," she said motioning him to follow. They raced back down the hallway and rounded a corner until they were safely out of sight. "That was close," she exclaimed whilst breathing rather heavily.

"Are you alright?" Olaf asked anxiously.

Elsa caught her breath. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Came a deep, gruff voice from behind them. Elsa froze as she felt the tip of a sword being jabbed into her back. "Now move!" The guard ordered.

Elsa was gripped by fear at this less then optimal situation, but she knew she had to do something. _Concentrate Elsa_. In an instant frost began creeping down her arms and into her hands. She focused every single ounce of energy she had into creating something useful, but once again her efforts failed miserably. Her heart was pounding, her head was throbbing and she felt woozy causing her to trip and fall.

"Get up!" The guard grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back up to a standing position.

Olaf couldn't bare to see Elsa being manhandled this way, he had to help. "Hey Elsa," he whispered as he gently nudged her. "I'll distract him, okay?"

Elsa nodded in agreement.

Olaf immediately disassembled himself, his parts scurrying in all directions. "Run Elsa!"

Upon hearing that name mentioned the guard swiped with his sword. "Elsa? Queen Elsa? No it cannot be!"

Elsa ran, but her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled, landing heavily on her knees. She groaned in pain as the guard caught up with her. She turned around to see him ready to plunge his sword into her. Elsa instinctively threw her hands up to defend herself, half closing her eyes. All she heard was a rip and then a loud crackling sound and then there was silence. Elsa opened her eyes fully to find the guard standing there completely frozen.

"Hey you did it Elsa!" Olaf cheered happily as he reassembled himself.

Elsa panted heavily, she felt dizzy, before finally passing out.

Olaf's ecstatic demeanor drastically changed to that of worry. "Oh no Elsa."

* * *

Henrik limped out into the hallway just in time to see Frederick shake his head as he too came around. All he remembered was his head connecting harshly with the wall and then total darkness. He looked up at Henrik who was looking rather pale, his hands covered in blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" Frederick asked his friend.

"Prince Hans, that is what happened!" Henrik hissed angrily. "You know this isn't what I signed up for. This was supposed to be a simple task. The Duke said we would be paid in riches beyond our wildest dreams, but I've yet to see anything worth the pain I'm in right now. On top of that the Princess had slipped through our fingers yet again. If we go back to the Duke now empty handed we're as good as dead. We need to find her first."

Frederick didn't exactly fancy another run in with the Prince of darkness, but he couldn't very well let his wounded comrade face him alone either. "What can we do about the Prince?"

Henrik had thought up a scheme. "Well he certainly won't be able to use his magic if he's unconscious or dead, so we have to plan methodically. Let us go round up some of the other men. The Prince can't be expected to use his magic on all of us at the same time. Also if we manage to apprehend the Princess, we can use her. She is his weak spot, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She can provide a distraction whilst we take him down."

* * *

"Okay," Hans began when they were all gathered together. "Captain Manus you have to get Princess Anna, Gerda and ice boy over there out of the castle. You and Lars can open up the gates and then retrieve horses from the stables. Ride out until you are safely away from the kingdom. I'll stay behind and take care of the Duke."

"Prince Hans you cannot be expected to take him on alone, he has a small army," Captain Manus argued.

"Who will be defenceless against my powers," he countered. "Don't worry, I can take care of this."

"I want to help too!" Anna announced in a firm and authoratative voice. "I want my revenge against the Duke for what he did to Elsa."

Hans gently grabbed her shoulders. "No Anna. It's far too dangerous."

"But I want to help. He had my sister murdered. He has to pay for that."

Hans felt her pain, he really did. "And he will, but by my hand, not yours." He looked across at kristoff who was still lying on a cot unconscious and being attended to by Gerda. "Besides lover boy over there needs you."

Anna blushed. "What? No! He's not."

"You can't fool me Princess Anna of Arendelle." He caressed her cheek. "Anyway I made a promise to your sister that I would take care of you. What would she think of me if I let anything happen to you."

Anna lightly kissed his cheek. "I was wrong about you Prince Hans. Yes I agree your intentions for coming here were less then honourable, but you've proved yourself a loyal ally, so I-I forgive you."

Hans smiled at her. "You don't know what that means for me to hear you say that Princess."

"Can you two get anymore mushier." They both turned to see Kristoff sitting up from the cot, a little groggy, but awake.

Anna flung her arms around him. "Kristoff you're okay."

"Alright now that everyone is okay, when did you want us to leave?" Captain Manus questioned Hans.

"Right away!" Hans replied.

* * *

Elsa slowly awoke. _Was I asleep? Because I think I've done my fair share of sleeping. _She couldn't remember what had happened, although she kind of felt like she had a serious hangover, if of course she actually knew what a hangover felt like.

"Oh Elsa you're okay! You know you really scared me then." Olaf helped her to sit up, but as she did she gasped at the frozen statue in front of her.

"I did that?" _Oh no w__hat have I done? _"My powers worked?"

Realizing that Elsa obviously didn't have a clue about what had happened, Olaf thought he'd better fill her in. "Yeah it was amazing! He was about to stab you with a sword, but then puff you froze him. I think it's quite decorative don't you?"

"Olaf seriously! He was a human being and look what I did." She lowered her head in shame.

The snowman didn't understand why she would be upset. "But he was going to hurt you, it was for the greater good."

"I know Olaf, but it still doesn't feel good," she admitted tearfully.

Olaf could feel a sense of sadness, but still didn't fully understand. "Why not?"

"Because it's not good to hurt others for pleasure," Elsa told him.

"I would hardly call that pleasure, you were just defending yourself, and your powers..well they're a little unpredictable at the moment, so try not to feel too bad."

It was then she heard voices. Loud gruff voices. "Come on Olaf... but be quiet."

Olaf followed after her. "As a baby mouse," he assured her.

She was glad to see the guard from earlier was no-where in sight so she crept slowly down the stairs. There were several men gathered in the great hall, but she only recognized two of them. "The Dukes guards," she whispered. Then there were different voices, coming from the opposite direction.

Elsa halted a few steps down and peered over the banister to see a set of familiar faces. It was Hans, Captain Manus, Lars, Gerda, that mountain man, and Anna. Her face lit up. _Anna?_ Elsa had never been so elated to see her sister, even if it was only from a distance. _Wait, where were they going?_ They were heading towards the grand hall and seemed totally oblivious to the army waiting to ambush them.

Elsa started to panic. She raised her hand hoping, praying that her powers would work. "No, not again!" That feeling of helplessness tore at her very soul. There was nothing she could do, she could only watch. Her heart sank at the thought of how utterly powerless she was.

* * *

**Reviews are like warm hugs...:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can now safely say I'm the proud aunt to my beautiful niece Mackenzie skye. She is so tiny 3lbs 2oz but so cute. Unfortunately she will be in the neo natal unit for some time but she is healthy and doing well. **

**Anyway as my mom has taken over with babysitting duties to my nephew I am home and catching up with some writing including finishing this latest chapter.**

**This is the next chapter. I really have no idea where these twists come from I keep thinking up but feel they add a little drama and also will be necessary for further plot device. **

**Anyway thanks again for reviews, feedback etc it is welcomed and much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

With every step through the castle, was another step into possible danger. Hans led the party with caution as he knew there could be no room for error. He had to get Anna out at any cost. He had a sworn duty to protect her, therefore it was paramount he fulfilled Elsa's dying wish, because if he failed then he would have failed her too, and he simply could not allow that to happen.

As they headed towards the great hall he breathed a sigh of relief at how lucky they had been not to have encountered any soldiers, he did after all want to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. Soon they would have safe passage out of the castle and one step closer to freedom. "Now you know what you need to do?" Hans said directing his question at the Captain.

"Yes," Captain Manus replied. "Of course."

Anna bit down on her bottom lip, she was nervous. There was no way she wanted want to leave Hans behind. He may have somehow attained these ice powers, but just like she had found out with Elsa, he wasn't invincible.

"He's going to be fine Anna," Kristoff reassured her as he clutched her hand tightly. He could see the worry in her eyes, the grim expression on her face. _I get it. He's still her fiancé and I suppose deep down she must still have some kind of feelings for him._

Anna nodded gratefully. "I know, it's just I don't want him to think he has something to prove, just because he couldn't save Elsa."

"I don't think that's the reason at all," Kristoff assured her. "I genuinely think he does care about you, and just wants to protect you."

Anna looked at him huffishly "Well I can take care of myself! I'm not some damsel in distress you know?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow before giving a derisive laugh. "You can take care of yourself, Really? Says the girl who had to be rescued from those thugs... not once, but twice."

"I could have handled it," she spat bitterly. _Seriously Anna! No you couldn't. If Hans and the others hadn't of been there to rescue you, you would have lost something that you would never have been able to get back._

There was a tense silence. Kristoff cursed to himself as a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He could see how hurt she was by that statement. He was just about to apologize when they were interrupted by Hans who had brought them to a halt just outside the hall.

Hans was on alert and slightly suspicious at how easy this had been. The great hall provided a way out of the castle so he was starting to think it would have been more heavily guarded. Apprehension and a slight unnerving feeling chilled his bones at how quiet it was, too quiet. As he crept closer his uncertainty was confirmed, several guards were up ahead with two of the Dukes familiar looking lackeys at the front line. It was too late to turn back, the had already spotted them. Hans was furious with himself at unknowingly leading them into a trap. It took him a few moments to process the situation and what to do next, yet nothing he could think of in such a short space of time deemed favorable. _The most important thing now is making sure Anna and the others make it out unharmed_ "Go! Go! Go!" He ordered swiftly.

Henrik had been the first to see them, his voice roaring above the others. "HEY THERE THEY ARE!" The guards lifted up their weapons, and as if going into battle charged ahead.

"Get them!" Yelled Frederick menacingly.

Captain Manus swung his sword courageously at the onslaught of soldiers, whilst Hans sent ice bolts soaring towards them. Two of the guards grunted as they were hit, whilst others narrowly ducked out of the way.

"Captain! I'll hold them off, you need to get them out now!" Hans commanded.

One of the guards had circled behind Hans aiming his crossbow at him. He was about to fire when Lars tackled him to ground. There was a crunching sound and then a gurgled gasp. The guard pushed his attacker off of him revealing the bolt that was protruding from his chest.

"Lars!" shrieked Captain Manus going to the aid of his fallen comrade. However it was too late, the young guard was already dead.

* * *

Elsa watched in horror at the scene unfolding down in the hall. "Anna!" Then she had been even more dumbstruck when she saw Hans using power similar to her own. "What?"

Olaf was thinking the same thing she was. "Hey Elsa? I didn't know Hans could do magic too."

Elsa stared down at her own pale hands. "I-I think he took some power from me." _Perhaps that explains why I'm feeling so weak and my powers are so screwed up._

"Really, but how?" Olaf asked inquisitively.

Elsa tried to think, finally having an epiphany. "You said he kissed me right?"

The snowman nodded and was about to go into a running commentary of how romantic it was when he saw the stern look on her face, he shrank back instead letting out a small utter. "Yeah."

"Maybe then that's how it happened. I must of somehow transferred some of my powers to him." She couldn't explain it, but right now whilst she was rendered powerless, Hans was the savior, he was the one keeping Anna safe.

* * *

Hans, at seeing Lars laying there lifeless caused his mind to revert back to that scene at the ice castle, when Elsa had been in a similar position just after she had been struck by an arrow. Anger enraged him further and he sent out large blasts of ice which coated the entire floor. This caused a few of the guards to slip and fall. He then summoned an icicle in his hand and stepped towards the man who had shot Lars, and without hesitation he plunged the spike into his neck.

Henrik kept his wits about him. He had managed to avoid the shards of ice bombarding the walls and floors. He had to keep focused on getting to the Princess, threatening her would be the only way to make Prince Hans stop. When the Queens guard had fallen and the captain had been distracted, Princess Anna had almost been within his grasp, but he had lost his footing and fallen backwards onto the ice. "Damn it!"

Captain Manus ignored his own grief over his friends death and shielded Anna, Kristoff and Gerda from the blows of swords as he directed them over to the exit "This way!"

Hans fought valiantly but now he was beginning to feel weak. His hands hurt and he could feel a fiery pain in his chest. He doubled over as seering pain rocketed through his head. He glanced up to see Anna and the others disappearing out of sight. As long as they were safe, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Elsa screamed out as she fell back onto the floor writhing in pain. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Olaf asked concernedly. "Elsa?"

Her hands flew to her temples. "Make it stop!" She pleaded, the pain unbearable. She felt like her head was about to explode. "Please make it stop!"

Olaf didn't know what to do, or how to make it stop. "Mama," he whined helplessly.

* * *

As Captain Manus hurried them out of the door, Anna couldn't help but look back. She had seen Hans fall to his knees in pain and she knew she couldn't leave him. "Your Highness we have to go!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Anna cried.

Kristoff was at her side. "Come on Anna, don't be a fool."

Anna stroked his face delicately. "I have to do this! After all I can't be seen as the damsel in distress now, can I?"

"Now who think she has something to prove," Kristoff reminded her as he stepped aside. He knew he should have been more forceful and assertive, but when she had made up her mind about something he knew it best not to argue with her.

The Captain grabbed her arm. "I can't let you do this! Prince Hans told me to get you out, so that is exactly what I am going to do."

Anna struggled from his grasp staring at him defiantly. "Prince Hans is not in charge, I am. Now I'm ordering you to let me go!"

He released her immediately. "Princess Anna if you go back in there, you're going to get yourself killed." She ignored his warning as she headed back inside. She raced across the icy floor, losing her footing once or twice until she found Hans crumpled on the floor in obvious agony. "Hans? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Anna? I told you to go. Now please get out of here!" He said weakly, but firm.

"No, not without you!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw them, four or five guards all with swords at the ready heading in their direction.

"NO!" With one last blast of energy he created a wall of sharp deadly spikes which had sprung from the floor, just like the one he had seen Elsa create at her coronation ball. The guards were forced backwards, their high pitched screams drowned out by the sounds of bones crunching as the men were crushed and impaled against the wall.

Henrik had luckily dodged Hans' last attack. He stomped towards Anna aiming his sword at her. Hans desperately tried to stop him but, after that attack he had been left feeble and exhausted.

"Well, well well, look what we have here," Henrik taunted." Looks like you aren't so powerful after all."

Hans looked around grabbing the nearest thing he could find, a small shard of ice.

"Really Prince Hans, even you must know when it's time to admit defeat." He advanced closer, reaching down and grabbing Anna by the scruff of her neck, pulling her towards him. He kissed her cheek harshly before turning his attention back to Hans. "Now you've just become a thorn in my side for far too long, but because I like you I'm going to kill you quickly." He raised his sword ready to strike when Anna attacked him. She clawed his face with her fingernails drawing blood.

"You wretch!" He backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Hans desperately crawled across the floor reaching for a sword lying there. He picked it up ready to fight Henrik. Swords clashed, the sound of steel against steel resonating around the room.

"Anna!"

Anna glanced up to see Kristoff rushing to her side. He helped her up from the floor as he held onto her tightly.

Henrik swung his arm back vigorously bringing the sword down, but Hans deflected the attack causing Henrik to lose his balance slightly.

"Hey ice boy! Get her out of here!" Hans snapped, as he fought against his attacker. _Why can't Anna just do as she's told? She's stubborn that's why._

"Come on Anna, you heard him," Kristoff urged her, this time determined not to take no for an answer.

Hans felt another crushing pain in his chest and he momentarily let his guard down. Henrik took the opportunity and slashed his sword slicing the blade down Hans' left arm.

Hans yelped at the seering pain. He clutched his arm as the blood instantly flowed out.

"Hans!" Anna was attempting to run to his side again, but Kristoff caught her.

"For gods sakes get her out of here Kristoff!" Hans demanded, his tone intense and vehement.

"No Hans! Please!" Anna was crying, screaming, and kicking as Kristoff wrapped both arms around her waist. He hoisted her up so her feet couldn't touch the floor. "No Kristoff please let me go...Hans!"

Hans could hear her heart wrenching sobs long after she had left the room.

Kristoff continued dragging Anna outside desperately trying to hush her. He released his grip, but she continued her assault on him. "Anna stop it!" He dragged her in the direction of the gates but stopped suddenly before carefully pushing her against a nearby wall. Kristoff silenced her by clamping a hand over her mouth. His eyes locked with hers as if urging her to be quiet.

"She tried to scream in protest but all that came out were muffled cries.

"Sshh," Kristoff whispered gently.

Anna nodded as he took his hand away then looked to see what Kristoff had been hiding them from. It was Captain Manus, and Gerda, they were on their knees, the Duke himself and several more guards surrounding them.

* * *

The pain gradually eased and Elsa opened her eyes to find Olaf standing next to her. She reached out a shaky hand to him. "Help me sit Olaf."

Olaf helped her up until she was sat a little more comfortably. She leaned her head against the wall trying her best to look relaxed. "Mama, you're alright."

"D-did you just c-call me Mama?" Elsa asked in between the intake of sharp ragged breaths.

Olaf nervously giggled. "Well you created me, didn't you? You gave me life, did you not? So doesn't that make you..like my Mom."

She never actually thought of it that way, but she supposed he was right.

"So do you mind if I call you Mama?"

Elsa threw her arms around Olaf, she was glad he was here for her. "You can call me whatever you like," she insisted.

"Thank you El..I mean Mama." He never wanted this moment to end, warm hugs just felt so nice.

Almost caught in the moment with the little snowman she drew back as their current situation suddenly dawned on her. "Olaf, I need to get to Anna."

"Yes of course Anna," he agreed helping her up.

As they gingerly headed down the stairs she glanced across to the hall at the two men locked in battle. She could hear the frantic cries of her sister and the desperate pleas of Hans for this Kristoff person to get her away._ Why was Anna not listening?_

Then she was met with an intense burning pain in her left arm. Elsa groaned, a small whimper escaped her throat as she grasped the bannister for support.

"Em mama you're bleeding," Olaf informed her as blood began to seep through her icy blue dress.

She fell onto the stairs. "Olaf something is very wrong here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't just think Prince Hans took my powers, I think somehow we're connected through them. Everything he feels, I feel too. And all I can feel right now is intense suffering."

* * *

"You know she won't get far. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to go after your precious little Princess... I have thought up such a deliciously evil plan as to what I'm going to do to her," Henrik cruelly snarled.

Hans shook his head wearily. "You stay away from her, or I-I'll kill you," he choked out.

"Tut, tut, tut, such empty threats." Henrik waved a finger disapprovingly as he licked his lips. "Oh yes I am going to make her suffer."

* * *

As she reached the bottom step she noticed Hans was indeed lying on the floor at the mercy of the Dukes guard. She listened intensively as he began making threats towards Hans which involved Anna.

_Anna?_ She lifted her arm and watched as a swirl of ice formed in the palm of her hand. _That's more like it._

"C'mon Olaf I need to help Hans."

* * *

"What is it Prince? Too lost for words, or is it the simple fact that you've lost and I am victorious," Henrik gloated in extreme satisfaction.

Prince Hans however was no longer focused on Henrik, instead he was focused on something else, a feeling, although he wasn't quite sure what that feeling was, he was soon about to find out.

A faint clatter echoed nearby, The sound of ice cracking under delicate footsteps, then... "YOU! You will never get a chance to hurt my sister, or anyone ever again!"

Both men turned to the sound of the voice. Shock and total disbelief plastered on both their faces at the woman standing before them.

"Elsa!?" Hans gasped struggling to catch his breath

Henrik drew in a breath sharply. He quickly pushed Hans away focusing only on the Queen and repeating over and over again. "No! You're dead! "Your dead!"

* * *

**Okay a word of warning that there will be extreme angst coming up next chapter, but for the moment relish in the lovely thought that Hans and Elsa are about to be reunited.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so time for another chapter. Now this has probably been the longest and definitely the next hardest chapter to write after the chapter with Elsa's death as sadly this does contain another character death! (no not Elsa...again.) I'm harsh, mean and evil but I don't think I could have had it any other way (more will be explained after chapter) I'm sorry if this will upset readers but it had to be done.**

**This is rather Hans/Elsa centric for obvious reasons.**

**Anyway thank you once more for continued support and don't forget to let me what you think...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Come on Anna." Once it was safe to move from their hiding spot Kristoff took her by the hand and began to lead her around the courtyard. "There's no way we're getting out of here now. We're just going to have to find somewhere to lay low until I figure out what to do."

"But what about Hans?" Anna announced meekly.

"Look he has Elsa's powers, he's going to be fine." Kristoff replied calmly, although he was starting to worry about the extent of Anna's feelings towards the Princes' wellbeing. He wrapped one arm reassuringly around her shoulder. They were just passing the now free flowing fountains when without warning Kristoff felt something hard connect with his head and he slumped to the ground.

"Kristoff!" Anna spun around to see who it was, only to be met with a fist coming her way, and then darkness.

* * *

"This isn't real! You're dead! You're dead!" Henrik continued to shriek. His clammy palm gripped the handle to the sword hanging by his side.

Unmoving Elsa just glared at the guard. "I can assure you I'm very real."

"This is some kind of trick then," he countered.

"I can promise you this is not a trick," she then informed him in a soft tone of voice.

Hans was too lost for words to form any questions of his own.

Elsa began to stalk towards Henrik, her expression impassive. This was the the man who had taken her life. This was the man who had caused her sister grief and pain at her loss.

Henrik was starting to falter, he stumbled backwards. "It can't be! I was there when Frederick touched you. There was no heartbeat, no breath, you were as dead as they come."

"Then how do you explain how I'm standing right here?" She mocked, her icy blue eyes fully trained on him

"The Duke was right, this is some kind of sorcery," Henrik barked. He raised his sword ready to strike. "But I guess there is only one way to find out. Let's see if you bleed."

Elsa thrust out her hand and a bolt of ice knocked the sword from his grip. She stepped closer. This time it was him who needed to be afraid.

"Stay away from me witch!" He blared, inching backwards.

Without hesitation she sent out another bolt of ice which struck his left arm. He howled in obvious agony as his arm stiffened just before freezing solid.

Henrik used his right arm to grasp his now frigid arm as he dropped to the floor. His eyes narrowed and darkened. He would not show weakness.

"You shot me and left me to die...and you threatened my sister." She waited for a reaction, any reaction, but when it finally came it wasn't what she had been hoping for.

There was nothing but pure malice in Henrik's eyes as he grinned at the Queen. "I did more then just threaten her sweetheart. Prince Hans here hasn't quite had the chance to tell you how I almost had her..." He saw her raise an eyebrow in response. "Yes that's right, she's somewhat an animal your little sister. Throwing herself at me and at the other guards, rather despicable behavior from a Princess don't you think?"

"Lies!" Hans interjected. He could feel a slight breeze picking up. "Do not listen to him Elsa! He was trying to take advantage of her."

Henrik ignored him. "She wanted it!"

_What is he saying? Did they do something to Anna? Did they force themselves...oh god no. _"Enough!" Elsa fumed, as flurries of snow began to fall, littering the existing icy floor.

"Hit a nerve did I Queen Elsa? Or is it that maybe you're just jealous. After all it's not like any man is going to be able to touch _you_ like that."

The storm was brewing inside of her. _Control it! _

"But you know I'm always willing to try," he smirked. "Could be quite the experience," he then added with a look of contentment.

The storm inside was now howling, raging, ready to erupt at any second. Elsa was losing control and she knew it. "You are cold and heartless and you don't deserve this life!"

He laughed hideously until she unleashed a massive bolt of ice which hit him straight in the chest. He gasped as it penetrated his heart instantly freezing it. His eyes widened in pure shock, his body turned gray as he fell backwards onto the ground with a loud thud.

Elsa dropped to her knees visibly shaking, her head in her hands.

Hans crawled to her side. He had to touch her, squeeze her, hold her, just to make sure this wasn't some bad dream, and that if he awoke none of this would be real. "Elsa, I can't believe you're alive. I-well-we- thought you were dead...how did this happen?" He attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she cowered away. "Don't touch me!"

"It's okay it's just me, and you don't have to worry about Anna, she's fine. I never would have let them hurt her."

Elsa looked up to see him smiling at her. His eyes were so full of love and compassion. "I really don't know how this happened, but a little snowman kind of thinks it had something to do with true loves kiss."

"Really?" He questioned as his lips curled upwards into a small smile.

"Well was it?" _Am I really expecting him to know._

"A true loves kiss eh? Well even I'm not entirely sure whether it even exists, but if it does, then I certainly meant for it be."

"You did?" Her heart was beating faster, her tummy had that strange fluttering feeling and for some reason she felt rather hot. For a split second she wanted to let him in, to let him see that girl she knew she could be...loving, generous, kind...but then, there it was that trepidation, that dread, that fear that had been consuming her for so long.

Hans reached out to her again, but still she shrank back. "Elsa just let me...please."

Her heart continued to beat rapidly but her mind was still clogged with negative thoughts. "I'm just so confused about everything. About why I'm here, and how I'm supposed to be feeling."

Hans gently took both of her hands in his, surprisingly she let him, and he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. "Look, you maybe the snow Queen, and you may not feel the cold, but your heart is so full of warmth. It is innocent and pure as the driven snow, pardon my pun...You deserve this and so much more." Hans gathered her in his arms only this time she didn't retreat. "I'm not sure about all of this either, but there is one thing I do know Queen Elsa of Arendelle. When I kissed you and told you that I loved you, I meant every word of it. I never thought I would...or could feel this way about anyone."

"What about Anna?" She asked, her mind drifting back to her sister's obvious endearment for him.

_Yes Anna was cute, quirky and carefree but she was just..well..Anna, she had nothing on Elsa. He loved her yes, but it was more like the love between a brother and sister, nothing romantic whatsoever. _"Yes I had feelings for Anna, but somehow they seemed so forced, but with you; you just brought these feelings out in me I never thought I would have been capable of...You truly are sublime, magnificent and strikingly gorgeous."

Elsa blushed, giggling slightly before regaining her regal persona. "No-one has ever said that to me before, so thank you, and thank you for protecting Anna, you don't know how much she means to me."

"Well I had a little help from your powers," he duly noted.

"Yeah about that..." she was about to say.

"Sshh," he whispered as he cupped her face and moved in for a kiss. This was it, this was his moment, something this good surely couldn't be interrupted could it?

Frost creeped down her arms and into her hands. Hans could feel a chill in the air, his breath getting colder. "I can't do this!" She said sharply pushing him away.

"But..."

"You heard what that guard said. How could any man bare to touch me, or be able to touch me like that without the fear of me hurting him."

"I'm not worried," he admitted. "And I'm not about to give up either." He moved in once again closing the gap until his lips fell upon hers. They were indeed very cold, but so soft. He could feel her iciness on his skin, but he ignored it. With their lips touching his body was screaming to take full advantage of the moment. He deepened the kiss although still keeping it gentle. This time the experience felt so much more real, the kiss was so much more real. Every wish, every regret, every feeling went into it, and it was perfect. He embraced her more tightly before uttering his final words. "I love you."

She had never felt anything so exhilarating in her whole life. The kiss was so tender, warm, so loving, how could she ever want it to end. He didn't even seem bothered at her frost covered hands chilling him to the bone. His lips were so warm giving moderate heat to her cold ones. Her body was screaming as she felt the increased pressure of his lips although still surprised at how gentle it was. Then he had his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace before muttering three simple words. It was then that her body felt like it was on fire and as if by magic all the frost dissipated.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were thrown roughly to the floor in front of the Duke. "I found these two trying to escape," one of his guards informed him. I was going to throw them in the dungeon with the others, but then I recognized it was the Princess and brought her straight to you."

"Yes very good, thank you." The Duke proceeded to kick them both awake. "Wakey wakey rise and shine."

Kristoff groaned in protest. "Hey! Cut that out!" He opened one eye to see who had the nerve to disturb him from his peaceful slumber. "Oh this is just great!"

"Get up!" The Duke ordered before signaling to the guards to give Kristoff a helping hand.

Anna moaned as she too was roused from her sleep.

"Hello again dear Princess."

Anna's eyes shot open. "You?!" Even in her groggy state she managed to take a swipe at the Duke until she was quickly restrained.

"Well, well Princess, you really are quite the dark horse aren't you?" The Duke headed across the room towards the balcony area. "Bring her here?" He instructed. "And restrain him," pointing at Kristoff.

Anna looked around to see she was actually in the throne room. A portrait of her parents hung on the wall and she felt a pang of sadness at how badly she had let them down. _They are probably turning in their graves at this messy state of affairs. _"You already have the kingdom," she spat. "What more do you want?"

He stepped out onto the balcony itself motioning for her to join him. "Come, see."

Anna reluctantly stepped onto the balcony, the guards standing closely behind.

"See that?" He waved a bony finger at the glistening waters of the fjords. The fleet of ships now bobbing gently in the calmness. The clear blue sky, the sun beaming down, was a reminder that summer had completely returned. "I did that."

Anna was puzzled. "Did what exactly?"

"Brought back summer of course, by eliminanting the curse," he announced smugly.

She clenched her fists. "You mean my sister!"

"Oh don't get so sentimental, you know it was for the best." He turned to look at her. "I mean now there is no-one in our way."

Now she was even more confused. "I don't understand."

"Well I had planned to kill you, but then I thought you could very well be useful. You're confident, resourceful and might I say fearless. We could rule this kingdom together."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Rule with you!" She exclaimed. "Do you even hear yourself? You had my sister murdered, you had your men try and violate me, and you have my friends locked in the dungeon. I would never rule with you."

"Their freedom could be arranged," he said in a bid to win her over.

Anna crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. "No thank you! I think I'll take my chances."

"Very well," he said simply. "But whilst you are still alive, you will bow to me."

"Never!"

* * *

"Hey Mama?"

Elsa whipped her head around to see Olaf standing there looking rather happy.

"Mama?" Hans asked slightly puzzled.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's a little complicated, but I built him so he sees me as a kind of a... motherly figure."

Hans laughed. "That is kind of funny, but endearing all the same."

"I think so," she replied.

"So are we going to get Anna now," Olaf asked excitedly.

_Anna? _Elsa was nervous. As much as she wanted to see Anna again, she was actually unsure of what her reaction would be once she did. "What if she doesn't accept me?"

Hans reassured her. "Accept you? Don't be ridiculous. You never saw her after you...well died. She was devastated, there is no way she would reject you. In fact, she'll be elated, I'm sure." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way."

She cleared her throat. "Once I know Anna is okay, I'm coming back to deal with that snivelling Duke. He has a lot to answer for."

* * *

Frederick grunted as he pushed one of the lifeless bodies off of him. He had been lucky to survive that last attack from Hans. Sadly one of his comrades had taken the full brunt but he had escaped with just a few scratches.

He shakily stood up only to be rooted to the spot when he glanced across the room. He had to blink twice just in case he was hallucinating. There tangled up on the floor together was Prince Hans and Queen Elsa. They were locked in some kind of passionate embrace. _How is that even possible? _He thought. _I was there, there was no proof of life, she was definitely dead._ He made his way over quietly when he almost tripped over another body. "Henrik?" He crouched down and touched his good friend. His face was ashen and his body was stone cold. Frederick growled to himself. _She killed him! She killed Henrik. She has to pay._

He picked up a sword laying nearby and crept stealthily to the couple who were too entranced with each other to notice him. On the other hand he hadn't quite banked on an actual live snowman seeing him either.

"Erm Mama!" He called, a sense of urgency in his voice.

Elsa untangled herself from Hans "What is it Olaf?"

Hans looked around to see what Olaf was staring at when he saw the Duke's guard brandishing a sword, ready to strike at Elsa.

"NO!" He spun Elsa around just in time as the sword was swung down.

Hans jerked in her arms as the blade plunged into his back.

Elsa jerked in his arms at the seering pain she felt in her back.

They both rolled to the floor gasping for breath.

"Elsa?" Hans groaned. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He was trying to stifle a scream long enough to make sure she was uninjured.

"I-I can feel it!" She answered in between raspy gasps.

"Feel what?" He gritted his teeth ignoring the severity of his own injury.

"Your pain."

Hans coughed, blood splattering over his hand. "Oh hell!"

"What a fool!" They both heard Frederick screech as he dropped the bloody sword and bolted from the room.

Olaf just stood there looking stunned and rather afraid. "Mama? Hans?"

Elsa slithered over to Hans ignoring the immense pain she was in. She placed her arm across his chest. "I'm here. You're going to be okay."

"No I'm not," he replied, wheezing heavily.

Elsa had to keep the faith however minimal it seemed. "Don't say that...please. I came back for you; you can't leave me now, you just can't."

"You need to get out of here, find Anna and bring that little twerp of a Duke down for me."

"I can't it hurts too much. I'm not sure why, but somehow we seem to be connected by my powers," she explained.

Hans winced struggling for breath.

Elsa winced. "I can't breathe!" She rolled onto her back struggling for air.

Hans couldn't bare to see her in so much pain. He had to stop this. "Elsa I know what I have to do."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "W-what?"

"I just want you to know that whatever you may think; your powers are a blessing, not a curse. Embrace them, don't fear them." He reached out to her with his fingertips. I love you Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Remember that always."

"H-hans?" She was met with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

With one last burst of energy he summoned an icicle in his hand.

That was when she knew what he was planning. "No Hans what are you doing?!"

"If we are indeed connected by your powers then there is only way to stop this, to set you free."

She shook her head as icy tears rolled down her face. "No you don't have to do this... please there has to be another way. I need you."

His heart was melting. _I know it's a pretty big leap of faith, but if I don't do this she'll surely die, and I won't let that happen again. This time I get a choice. _"Elsa, I have to do this."

"No Hans...don't...please... I love you."

That was the first time he had heard her say that, and he knew it would be the last. But even in death he would treasure those three beautiful words, and forever treasure the one who had melted his frozen heart. He gave her one last smile before he turned away. He couldn't bare to look into those beautiful big blue eyes which were now so desperate, so pleading. Without further hesitation he raised the icicle and plunged it into his own heart. He let out just one small short gasp and then it was over.

She screamed in agonizing pain as her whole body tensed up. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly. Snowflakes fell heavily showering the Queen. Ice crackled across the walls, before cracking and splintering. Sharp lethal icicles sprang from the floor until she was completely surrounded. A glow of pure blinding white light lit up the whole room. She could feel the energy, the power, it only lasted for a few seconds before her body began to relax. The light diminished and so did all the pain.

She sat up slowly realizing she was no longer in her blue dress, instead it had been replaced by a pure white long flowing glitter ice gown that glistened with intricate snowflake patterns.

She knelt beside her Prince. "Hans?" She grabbed his hand as she stared down at his lifeless body suddenly feeling nothing but an overwhelming sensation of anger and hate towards the Duke and his men.

Olaf waddled backwards his mouth agape. "Mama?"

Elsa didn't even seem to acknowledge him. Instead she picked herself up from the floor until she was towering over Hans. "You were right, she told him as she swirled a ball of ice in the palm of her hand. "These powers are a blessing, so now it's time to avenge you!"

* * *

**I am going to say this now that Hans is definitely dead and wont be resurrecting like Elsa did as that would be too weird. Anyway the reason why I chose Hans to die is because apart from the fact that it was a way for Elsa to get her full powers back, I also can't imagine Elsa having a real love interest just yet. **

**Also as like in the movie I felt like he did start of as kind of a villainy character i.e wanting to kill Elsa and take over the kingdom and I know he kind of changed his ways by falling in love with her but I still feel his little sacrifice was more satisfying, I know hate me if you want.**

**Anyway that's what I felt but any feedback is appreciated just please don't tell me to bring back Hans ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay so I may have upset some readers by killing off Hans and I apologize profusely. If it is any consolation I struggled with the decision myself, but felt it was the best course of action as explained last chapter.**

**Anyway this is the next chapter. It isn't as long as the others but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

"I'm never going to bow to you, or do anything you say!" Anna snapped defiantly.

The Duke stood silent, wordlessly reaching into his inside jacket pocket and pulling out a small jeweled handled dagger. "Don't make me use this Princess."

Anna shifted uncomfortably. She felt sick, her head was spinning and her heart pounded just a little faster, but she was determined not to show fear.

"Are you sure I can't get you to change your mind." He waved the dagger in front of her hoping to invoke some fear into the Princess.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it already," she spat bitterly.

"No!" Kristoff protested as he struggled in the vice like grip of the soldiers."

The Duke inched closer the pointed blade now resting on her neck. "Aren't you going to listen to lover boy over there? He seems to be awfully concerned about your wellbeing. I mean he doesn't really look like royal material, but his loyality towards you seems genuine. I could even spare his life if you choose to cooperate."

_I will not be the damsel in distress! I will not be the damsel in distress! _"I don't care what he wants. I don't care what he thinks. He means nothing to me." It was lie but she wasn't going to allow the Duke to hold Kristoff's life to ransom like that. "Just kill me and get it over with," she concluded.

"I really had hoped not to get my hands dirty," The Duke admitted scornfully.

"So get one of your men to do it, you're awfully good at that. After all, delegating seems to be your speciality."

He grabbed her chin harshly. "Very well." He pulled the dagger back ready to strike when he heard a commotion outside. "What in the blazes is that!?"

The door flew open and Frederick appeared. "Oh good Lord there you are," the guard said breathlessly. "It's Prince Hans, he's dead. She killed him!"

As soon as Anna heard those words it felt like the Duke had in fact pierced her heart. _ Hans is dead._ She dropped to her knees, all the air escaping her lungs, it felt like she was drowning.

"Frederick for goodness sakes man your not making any sense. What do you mean she killed him? Who is _she_?"

"The Queen!"

The Duke looked even more confused. "The Queen is dead!"

"No! she's alive! God she's coming!" A blast of ice suddenly propelled him forward and he crashed heavily to the ground.

The Duke grabbed Anna pulling her back towards him.

Frederick scrambled to get up, grabbing a crossbow from a nearby soldier.

Elsa strolled casually into the throne room. A layer off ice trailing behind her. "Let my sister go!"

The Dukes jaw dropped to the floor. "What in tarnation is this!?"

Anna could hardly believe what she was seeing. If the Duke hadn't been holding her upright, she was sure she would have fainted at the sight of the woman standing before them. _Elsa? No it can't be, I watched her die. I watched her take her last breath. __Could she be_ _a__n angel then?_ Well this much she did know. She looked like Elsa, sounded like Elsa, but the delicate features of her sister had now been replaced with a look of twisted fury.

"Witchcraft!" The Duke shrieked.

Frederick aimed his crossbow at Elsa but she quickly removed it from his hands with one bolt of ice. Then she raised both hands until a steady stream of ice was unleashed forcing Frederick into the air. He stayed elevated for several seconds before being released. His head hit the floor with a horrific crack sending out a large splatter of blood.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled in the hope of getting her attention. She couldn't believe her sister was actually hurting people.

"Kill her!" The Duke ordered to the men who were cowering at the edges of the room. It seemed none of them wanted to get any closer to the Queen.

"No!" Anna screamed as she stamped heavily on the Duke's foot.

The Duke yelped in agony releasing her from his grip. He hopped around as he nursed his throbbing toe.

With the two men holding Kristoff temporarily distracted he wriggled from their grasp. He swung his fist and managed to land a punch at one of them hitting him square in the jaw. The other had chosen to obey orders from the Duke and was already on his way over to Elsa.

Frederick touched the wound on the back of his head which was bleeding profusely. His vision was blurred but he could still make out the figure looming over him. She thrust out her hands ready to freeze him when she heard her sisters voice.

"Elsa No! Stop!"

Elsa lowered her hands letting Frederick scoot away.

"You fools get her!" The Duke commanded, his face red with anger.

The guards closed in, swords raised. Elsa had to defend herself. She was bombarded with arrows as well as a multitude of swords being swung at her. She raised her hands shooting ice in all directions. Then she flicked her hand creating a whirlwind of thick flurries. The wind picked up and soon the room was filled with a mini blizzard.

Anna tried desperately to get to her sister ducking and diving underneath the bolts of ice zapping around the room. She could hardly see anything in front of her. "Elsa!"

Kristoff also raced towards Anna, trying desperately to shield himself from the raging snow. _She's going to get herself killed._

In amongst all of the mayhem Elsa had seen one of the guards moving towards Anna, sword in hand. With the limited visibility she hadn't been fully aware that it was Kristoff who was already rushing to her sister's aid. She sent a bolt of ice towards him in the hope of saving Anna.

Kristoff lurched forward as the ice blasted him in the chest. "Anna!"

Elsa immediately realized what she had done. _"NO!" _In that moment she lost all of her concentration causing the storm to die down and allowing the remaining guards who were still on their feet to tackle her to the ground. She couldn't breathe as she felt the the weight of a knee on her back as they forced her hands behind her back. As she lay there Elsa raised her head to see Anna cradling Kristoff in her arms.

"I-I j-just feel s-so cold," Kristoff blurted out whilst shivering violently.

"It's going to be okay Kristoff, your going to be okay," she told him soothingly, attempting to give him some kind of solace. "I'm going to fix this."

"Y-you are, b-but how?" _How is she possibly going to fix this?_

"I don't know yet, but please stay with me okay?"

Kristoff drew in a sharp shaky breath. "Do you remember what I told about never wanting to run into your sister ever again... Well now you know why."

Anna giggled slightly at the thought he could still manage to keep up the humor, even in this dire situation.

"Princess Anna?" A knife appeared at her throat and she hitched a breath. She felt herself being tugged away from Kristoff. "Slowly Princess or my hand might slip." The Duke mocked in a contemptuous manner.

Tears rolled down her face. None of this seemed real. She had been so overwhelmed that her sister had miraculously come back to her, but then she had killed Hans and had done this to Kristoff. Now all she could think of was the notion that somehow she came back wrong.

The Duke stroked Anna's hair before tracing her jawline with the blade of the dagger. "Look what she did. Do you see it now Princess? Do you see she is a witch and she must be destroyed, for good this time... Guards bring the prisoner."

Anna just glared at Elsa as she was forced towards her. Her sister looked just as fragile as she had been on her death bed. She never struggled, never moved it was like the fight had faded from her.

The Duke handed her the dagger. "Now you know what you have to do."

"I can't! She's my sister."

The Duke whispered menacingly in Anna's ear "She killed your fiancé, and she has doomed your lover to a fate worse then death. Don't you want to save him?"

Anna glanced down at Kristoff. His blonde hair was turning white, his skin becoming paler. "I can't kill my sister."

The Duke's eyes darkened. "She isn't your sister, she's an embodiment of evil. If you let her live she'll kill hundreds of people. No-one will be safe... Now do it!"

Kristoff reached up grasping Anna's leg as she passed by him. "Don't listen to him Anna. It was an accident. It wasn't her fault."

Elsa stood there inwardly shaking as her sister approached her, dagger in hand. _Anna please don't do this! _

Anna stopped just inches from her sister's slender form. _Aren't you even going to try and stop me? _Her hands visibly shook as she raised the dagger. "I'm sorry Elsa..."

* * *

**Where's Olaf when you need him to clear this up. Well I'm sorry for leaving yet another cliff hanger. Remember Anna's little premonition from chap 10 well I did say it might come into play in the future. Anyway there will be one more chapter plus an epilogue so stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay this is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue so stay tuned for that.**

**This chapter will contain minor violence just to be warned. Nothing particularly graphic.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

"Oh Mama was so upset, I have to find her," Olaf told himself as he desperately wandered the castle in an attempt to find Elsa. He had tried to keep up after the attack on Hans, but Elsa seemed to have been in a trance like state. She was on a rampage, and bloodthirsty for revenge.

Then he heard it, the sound of mixed voices, shouting, screaming and a noise that sounded like the roar of thunder. In that instant he knew where he needed to be. He waddled as fast as his stumpy legs would carry him until he was in the doorway of the throne room.

Carnage, he was met with absolute carnage. The room was blanketed with thick frost. Soldiers lay bloody and bruised on the floor along with numerous ice shards. The Duke was stood watching meticulously at the scene playing out in front of him. He seemed to be enjoying the devastation.

Olaf's big black eyes also flitted to the scene before him. Kristoff there laying on the floor looking injured and helpless, and Princess Anna was..._What is she doing?_ He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Anna almost about to plunge a knife into her own sisters heart. _Mama!_

He had to take action. "Anna! What are you doing? Are you crazy. Stop!"

Anna drew her gaze away from Elsa, instead turning to the little snowman. "Olaf stay out of this! Don't you see I have to do it. She murdered Hans, and froze Kristoff's heart."

_What?! _"No she didn't! Hans saved Mama's life and then that meanie man killed him," he told her pointing with his little twig arm at Frederick who was slouched against the wall in the far corner.

Icy tears fell down the Queen's cheeks at the thought of Hans. He had been the one person who had shown her any kind of love, well romantically anyway. She hadn't been ready for it, far from it, but she could have learned if only she had been given the chance.

Anna quavered. _Is that true? _Her hand shook more visibly as the point of the dagger pressed against Elsa's chest.

The Duke could see Anna's sudden faltering. "Someone burn that snowman!" He shrieked menacingly. However none of the guards made a move to honor his request. Instead they looked out of fight as if they were ready to surrender. _Fine!_ "Do it Princess! End her life so we can rule this kingdom."

"Anna she's your sister, you love her," Olaf reminded her.

_Love? _Anna gazed into her sisters captivating blue eyes, mesmerized by all that was beautiful and good in her sister.

The Duke clenched his fists angrily at his side. "Don't listen to that lump of snow. Kill her now!"

The dagger clattered to the floor. "NO!"

"No," he mimicked, grinning wildly. "What do you mean NO!?"

Anna spun around to face him. "She is my sister and I love her. Do you hear me I LOVE HER!"

"Love You say?" The Duke scoffed. "I'll tell you a little something about love. In the end it will, betray you, consume you and bring you nothing but heartbreak and pain. You dear Princess should know that better then anyone." A small chuckle escaped this lips, his eyes gleaming manically.

In that moment she was feeling brave enough to confront the Duke. "And what would know about love? Except you'll never feel it from...anyone."

The Dukes face was burning with rage. "I don't need to feel it! Love is nothing but a sign of weakness. It is something we want but sometimes we can never have, and it's easily exploited."

"You're wrong! Love is not a weakness, it's a strength. It can conquer anything, even fear." She turned back to look at Elsa and smiled. "It can't be broken, it doesn't wear out and it's everlasting." She then reached out and took her sisters hand in hers. "It's unconditional and pure. And if you think you are going to turn me against my own sister then you're very much mistaken."

Elsa felt nothing but complete admiration towards her sister right then. Even facing such adversity she still managed to keep a cool head, and she couldn't have been more proud of her.

The Duke took a deep breath. He swiftly stalked towards the two sisters. "Hmmm yes unconditional," he murmured as he traced a finger down Elsa's cheek. "Like the bond you two share. Maybe it's time I exploit that a little." He retrieved the dagger which Anna had dropped moments before.

Elsa could feel her emotions welling up inside of her. "I won't let you hurt my sister."

Before either one of them could react the Duke slashed the knife down Elsa's arm causing her to squeal out in pain.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed before she felt the Duke wrap his arm around her neck. For someone as scrawny as him; he sure had a firm grip.

With his free hand he held the knife tightly against her throat and dragged her to the edge of the balcony. He could feel her desperately struggling in his arms. "Now, now Princess, you don't want to be doing that, after all my hand might accidently slip. This jacket is made from the finest velvet so I'd rather not have blood spilt on it."

Elsa couldn't contain her anger any longer. Her whole body shook as ice formed on her hands and into her arms. The guards who were restraining her immediately released their grip when their hands began to freeze. They drew back dropping to their knees raising their arms as if ready to admit defeat.

* * *

Kristoff could feel himself becoming colder and colder, but he wasn't about to sit by and let the Duke threaten Anna anymore. He gingerly got to his feet wrapping his arms around his freezing body.

"Kristoff," Anna uttered in a low whisper.

"Come to save your darling Princess, have you? Well how noble and honorable of you." Anna winced as he pushed the knife a little harder against her neck letting a small trace of crimson stain her fair, creamy skin. "Hoping that she can save you from your soon to be icy prison are we?"

"Kristoff didn't answer instead he just looked at Anna, melting in those deep blue eyes which were so full of courage. "I love you Anna."

Just then Olaf appeared behind Kristoff. "Hey you meanie man leave my friends alone."

The Duke kicked at Olaf who was running circles in front of him hoping to provide a distraction. He succeeded as with the Duke's guard down Kristoff managed to wrestle the knife and it slid across the floor.

* * *

Frederick's loyalty knew no boundaries when it came to the Duke. He would show his allegiance until the very end. Whilst the other guards had succumbed into surrendering to the Queen, he was relentless. Even with the head wound he had sustained there was still fight in him. Whilst she had been preoccupied with the other guards he had taken her by surprise, slamming her into a nearby wall. Her head flew back hitting the hard surface harshly. He then pushed his body up so close to hers she had no room to manoeuver. Her arms were trapped by her sides, she wriggled furiously as she hopelessly tried to free them, but to no avail.

Then with his strong hand Frederick gripped her slender neck, squeezing, constricting the flow of air. "Let's see if we can squeeze the life out of you shall we...? My Queen."

Elsa could feel her vision darkening as she struggled for air. Then he released his hand slightly and she gasped for a much needed breath. He leaned in closer until she felt his hot breath on her neck, and then he began whispering in her ear.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting all hot and bothered being this close to you." With his free hand he pushed up her dress and clamped his hand on her thigh. "You know what I said before that I'd be willing to try with you, I wasn't lying."

_Is he trying to make me inflict some serious harm, because I'm not sure how much longer I can restrain_ _myself. _"Take your hands off me!"

Frederick was really pushing his limit, but he liked it. "Ah come on, you may even enjoy it." He grabbed her wrists harshly before flipping her around until she was facing the wall."

"The only thing I'm going to enjoy is turning you into a ice cube," she seethed. On her cool exterior she was trying to act brave but inside she was trembling with fear. She knew she shouldn't let the fear control her, but this man was seriously scaring her. _Conceal! Don't feel!_

He pushed up against her. "Don't be like that. Look I'll even be gentle... I promise."

Even with him making these lewd comments towards her she fought the urge to freeze him solid. _I can't hurt him! I can't hurt him! _That was until she heard her sisters' scream. "Anna!" she breathed loudly.

* * *

Even though his hands were severely weak Kristoff managed to grab the Dukes jacket pulling the scraggy man towards him.

"Hey watched the jacket!" The Duke barked.

"You'll have more to worry about then your precious jacket once I'm through with you... I hope they throw you in the darkest, deepest dungeon where your only friends will be the rats and the cockroaches." He was just about to throw a punch when he felt his arm stiffen. Kristoff unceremoniously pushed the Duke backwards towards the balcony not realizing how close he had actually been to the edge.

The Duke lost his balance and even the small railing wasn't enough to prevent him from falling. He reached out grabbing for something, anything and it just so happened to be Anna who had unsuspectingly been standing perilously too close to the edge.

Anna screamed as she felt herself being propelled backwards, her legs instantly lifted off the ground and she was falling.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled.

* * *

Elsa's whole body felt like it was erupting. It turned as cold as ice, glowing with intensity. A force of pure energy shot out and Frederick was sent sailing through the air landing in a crumpled heap, a few feet away.

He was exhausted, like every ounce of energy had been sucked dry. He saw her coming, he braced himself, although he couldn't resist one last taunt. "Never imagined you'd be so submissive. Pity your sister got in the way. I could've shown you something amazing. Something you'd never forget."

With one flick of wrist she froze his mouth shut. "No more talking for you." She then turned her immediate attention to where Anna and Kristoff had been the last time she saw them. _What had happened?_

* * *

Kristoff slowly peered over the edge hardly daring to look. It was a significant drop and this time there was no soft snow to cushion the fall, there was just the hard stone floor. Then a small dainty hand grabbed the railing and he breathed a sigh of relief. With much effort he reached over to grab her hand, but then there was that numbness. A sudden loss of feeling, and he fell backwards letting her hand slip from his grasp.

Anna felt her grip loosening, her hand could barely hold onto the railing any longer. The muscles in her upper arm felt like they were being torn apart. "Kristoff! Elsa!"

Olaf removed his twig arm holding it out to Anna, but it was not strong enough and it snapped. "Oh no! Anna!"

Her hand finally gave way and she found herself grasping at thin air.

"Anna!" Called Elsa. There was only way now she could save her sister. In one swift motion she flung her arms down until the big cloud of snow materialized into a massive snow creature.

Anna braced herself for the fatal impact, but it never came. Instead she found herself landing against something soft and very cold. She opened her eyes to see Marshmallow looking down at her. Gone were the dangerous spikes and the extremely angry face. Instead he was smiling at her so Anna decided to greet him with a small wave. "Hi."

Anna was carefully placed back onto the ground by Marshmallow and she thanked him for saving her life. "Although I should be thanking you," she said to Elsa as she threw herself into her sister's arms. "For creating that badass snow monster. I'm just glad he wasn't chasing me this time."

Elsa chortled. "Yeah I'm sorry about that." They hugged momentarily until Anna looked around for Kristoff.

"Where's Kristoff?" That was when she spotted him lying on the floor unmoving. She scrambled towards him throwing herself onto his body which was chilled to the bone. "Kristoff! Kristoff wake up!" She cried.

Elsa and Olaf knelt beside Anna. They stayed silent as they watched her grief stricken form weep over him.

"I love him," Anna wailed. Elsa could feel nothing but empathy for her sister right then. She knew how it felt to lose someone you truly cared about.

_I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you again. _Elsa placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. She had done this. She had caused her sister even more pain. "I'm so sorry Anna."

Anna stroked Kristoff's hair which was now completely white. "Oh how I wish I could fix this." She leant over to give him a farewell kiss. "I love you." Anna continued to lay there nestled on his frozen body, hot tears streaming down her face. No-one said anything, the only sounds to be heard were Anna's uncontrollable sobs.

Elsa's heart ached for her sister. The Duke had been right about one thing. Love does bring heartbreak and pain.

Anna was the first to feel the warmth emanating from Kristoff's body. Then there there was a warm glow as Kristoff slowly thawed. She felt his chest rise as Kristoff took a deep breath. "Kristoff you're okay."

"Huh true love!" exclaimed Olaf happily.

Kristoff sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Anna assured him as she hugged him tightly. "She tilted her head towards Elsa and Olaf, and smiled.

Elsa smiled back before Olaf hugged her. "Can I ask you something Mama?"

"Anything?" Elsa answered him.

"Could you find me a new arm," he said as he showed her the broken one.

"Of course I can."

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck by it, you were all amazing.**

**Stay tuned for epilogue. It will be set one month after and it is just to wrap up the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay so I know I said the next chap would be the epilogue but I wrote this in response to some questions relating to the previous chapter. **

**So this is a filler chapter to tie up a few loose ends. The main thing I wanted to write was the scene when Anna had been contemplating killing Elsa because these would be darkish thoughts for her.**

**One of my reviewers would have liked to have seen Elsa's POV so I've tried to get her feelings down best I can. I've written starting off as a dream sequence putting in Elsa's thoughts. I then have Elsa and Anna having a heart to heart relating to that scene.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**One week later**

**Elsa's POV**

_Why are you doing this Anna? You're supposed to be my sister What have I done to make you hate me this much? _There are so many questions I want to ask my sister right now, but somehow I can't find the words. As I'm forced to walk closer to Anna, my eyes never leave hers. She looks anguished, in pain even. I know she doesn't want to do this.

I have to be strong for Anna. I have to be brave, so I'm not going to struggle or resist. Even when I see the Duke hand her the dagger reciting to her what she needs to do, I continue to stand there. _Anna I know you don't want to do this._

She must have heard what I was thinking because I hear her tell the Duke that I'm her sister and that she can't be expected to do this. _I never doubted you for a second little sister. _But then the Duke moves closer to Anna, whispering in her ear. I can't make out what he's saying, but Anna's demeanor suddenly changes. Her face contorts in fury, her eyes darken. I see her directing her gaze down to the blonde haired man. 'Kristoff' Anna had called him. _I hadn't meant to hurt him. It had been a terrible accident and if I could take it back I would do so in a heartbeat._

Whatever the Duke had said to her though, Anna was still making me proud by showing resilience. Making it clear to him she isn't going to be able to kill me. Obviously he has no idea about the special bond we share. I hear him trying to break her once more. Drumming into her that I'm not her sister, and something about me being an embodiment of evil. _My God he has a very warped mind. _The worst thing is though; is how could he possibly think I would kill hundreds of people. _I could never hurt anyone, at least not intentionally. Although I do feel like hurting this smug little twit. How dare he try to exploit Anna this way._

After his little speech though I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Anna seems confused, more torn. I'd even go as far as saying she believes it to be true. Now as she stalks towards me with the dagger held out at arms length I shift nervously. _Anna why are you listening to him? _I watch as even this 'Kristoff' tries to defend my actions, but to no avail.

Anna is relentless, her face expressionless, void of any real emotion, but I can see it. For the first time ever I can see her heart beginning to fill with darkness.

I start shaking. _Anna please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you._ I'm getting colder. I feel my fingertips starting to chill, frost slowly beginning to form. _Get it together. It's far too dangerous to use your powers. _I knew I had to get my emotions under control. There is no way I can let my powers slip now, not this close to Anna. I could end up killing her.

I wanted to stop her, truly I did, and she must have wondered why I wasn't attempting to prevent this. _She's knows about my powers doesn't she? Does she not realize why I can't fight back, that she is may sister not my enemy. _Maybe I should have just resigned myself to the fact that this was my fate all along, to have my life ended by my own flesh and blood. Her hands are shaking, yet she doesn't falter. I watch how she raises the dagger, her only comforting words to me are, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Elsa woke up screaming in a cold sweat. "Just a dream. It was just a dream," she repeated to herself over and over. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick. Just then she heard the door click open to find Anna standing there, a concerned look on her face.

"Elsa, are you alright? I heard screaming."

"I'm fine Anna, go back to bed."

_She's lying. _Anna always knew when her sister wasn't being truthful, and this was one of them.

Elsa felt gentle fingers touch hers. She flinched before allowing Anna to take her hand. "I'm fine it was just a nightmare."

Anna eyed her curiously. "Well it must have been a pretty terrifying one. This is the third time I've been woken by you screaming this past week. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Elsa replied.

Anna tenderly slipped an arm around Elsa's shoulder. "It may be helpful."

"I said no!" Elsa said more sternly this time.

Anna looked undeterred. "You know dreams are not real Elsa. They can't hurt you."

Elsa grew dizzy. "This was very real, and believe me they can hurt you. Maybe not physically, but mentally and definitely emotionally."

"Was it about Hans?" Anna asked softly. "Because I'd understand if it was. He really..."

"It wasn't about Hans," Elsa rudely interrupted.

Anna gasped. "It was about me wasn't it?" She didn't even need clarification from Elsa, she just knew. "Oh God Elsa I'm so sorry. I can't believe...I mean I hate myself for what I did..or almost did...Gosh I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make it right."

"Would you have done it?" It was that one question that plagued her dreams, the one question she needed answering. "If olaf hadn't stopped you would you have used that dagger on me?"

Anna found it hard to convey a response as she struggled with her pent up emotions. "No of course not! You are my sister. I could never have to hurt you."

Elsa's lower lip began to tremble. "But when I saw you standing there, I saw a darkness in you Anna that I never thought I would."

That admission from Elsa alarmed her._ Darkness? What is she saying? _"I don't know what happened Elsa. I don't know what came over me...but in my defence you have no idea what it was like for me. I mean you were dead Elsa. I watched you die in my arms...You left me. I was in pieces, but I never had the chance to mourn. The Duke, he took me away from you...I was left to fend for myself in a room full of pigs who wanted to ruin me for their own sick entertainment. It was Hans who became my savior, he rescued me, kept me safe. I owed him everything."

Then when I was in that throne room and I saw you I didn't know what to think. I mean there you were, but you didn't look like my sister. You had that manic glint in your eyes. And then when that guard said you murdered Hans and you froze Kristoff's heart I started to believe the Duke, in that it was some kind of trick, an act of sorcery and that you were out to get me, to exact some kind of revenge."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Revenge?"

"It was my fault," Anna confessed. "If I had never forced you to reveal your powers that night of your coronation, the Duke would never have had his men go after you. They would never have had a reason to kill you."

"I never blamed you Anna..not once," Elsa admitted tearfully.

"In that one moment I felt powerful, like I was in control. I wanted you to fight Elsa, I wanted you to resist, plead for your life even, but you just stood there."

"I couldn't Anna. If I had resisted I could have ended up using my powers. I spent thirteen years protecting you from them. I sacrificed so much to keep you safe. I couldn't risk hurting you again. I would have rather have you kill me then do that to you."

Anna threw her arms around her sister. "I love you so much Elsa. I know we can get through this together."

Elsa reciprocated by hugging her sister tightly. "You said love was having strength, that it can conquer anything, even fear."

"Uh huh," Anna murmured.

"Then it's time to start now," Elsa confirmed. "But will you stay with me just for tonight. I don't really want to be alone."

Anna smiled. "Of course."

As both sisters snuggled together side by size gazing at the wonderful snowflake patterns coating the ceiling, Anna couldn't help asking her next question. "Did you have that meeting with the council members?"

"Yes. It was tedious and boring but lucky the Duke's advisors have decided not to take any action against us. Apparently the Duke and some of his men had been under their radar for quite sometime. Three of his soldiers were even willing to back up my version of events in exchange for a lighter punishment."

"Well that was considerate of them," Anna replied, sarcasm evident in her tone of voice. "Personally I'd rather see them all bathing in hot tar, but we can dream."

Elsa continued. "Well for their cooperation they get to spend the rest of their lives rotting in a dungeon, unlike Frederick and the rest of those neanderthal's who are due to be executed for their acts of treason."

Anna breathed deeply. "I just cant believe that weasel would turn out to be such an evil twisted little maggot."

Elsa turned to face her sister. "He's dead Anna. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But that could easily have been me," Anna countered as she reminisced on her near death experience.

Elsa reassured her. "But it wasn't."

"Thanks to you and Marshmallow. You should definitely keep him around, he's actually kind of cute when he's not deafening me with that roar of his," Anna chortled. "Actually Kristoff even agreed he came in pretty useful this time."

"So how have you and Kristoff been?" Elsa quizzed. "I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to thank him for what he did for you. Remind me to do that tomorrow would you?"

"But Hans was the real hero. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be laying here next to you. He loved you so much Elsa..." Anna trailed off as Elsa's expression changed into that of sadness.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to go on..." She quickly changed the subject. "Have you even heard from the Southern Isles yet?"

Elsa sighed. "I wrote them, explained everything and they have formally arranged for me to visit for the funeral."

"Oh, so do you plan on going then?" Anna asked delicately.

"Should I?"

Anna nodded. "Absolutely! And if you don't mind I would like to accompany you."

Elsa agreed immediately. "You're right. We should both pay our respects. He deserves that much."

"Yes he does," Anna replied. "It's what he would have wanted. Besides I think Kristoff could take a break from my constant rambling."

Elsa giggled. "I'm so happy for you Anna. I'm glad you you have Kristoff, he seems to really care about you."

Anna nestled in closer to her sister. "You'll find someone, you know. Someone who can accept you for who you really are. But until that time you'll always have me."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Yes I do."

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

* * *

**I thought it was cute to have Anna and Elsa to have a little girly time.**

**Next will definitely be the epilogue and it will definitely contain lighter stuff.**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N. Okay so here is the epilogue. I'm glad to say it's a lot cheerier then the rest of the story. This is set 3 months later as I didn't want Anna and Kristoff rushing into marriage that quickly.**

**Thank you to all those who supported this story. You are all very wonderful!**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

**Three months later.**

Kristoff was nervous. He was never usually this nervous, but as he roamed the courtyard with the love of his life, he just couldn't help but feel a hint of anxiousness.

Anna noticed immediately how tense he was. "Kristoff are you feeling okay?"

Kristoff could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Every time she looked at him, every time she flashed her vibrant smile at him, he felt like he was melting.

It had been three months since the events with the Duke, and in those three months Anna's and Kristoff's relationship had blossomed. With Kristoff's newest title of Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer they had been able to see one another more frequently. Once they had officially begun courting Elsa had invited Kristoff to stay in the castle. In one of the guests rooms, of course, but neither of them minded. It wasn't like they would be up to anything like 'that' until after they were married. Following tradition was Anna's mantra and Kristoff being the gentleman he was had fully agreed.

"I'm fine," he lied. _Why is this so hard? Just ask her Kristoff. What if she says no? Well if you don't ask you'll never know._

Anna continued on picking some flowers. "I'm going to give these to Elsa," she informed Kristoff. "She needs cheering up these days."

Anna talking about Elsa took his mind of the question momentarily. "So has Elsa still not found any suitable suitors then?" He asked.

The Princess just giggled. "She's had a few this past month, but you know she doesn't seem interested in any of them. They are always too short, too tall, too quiet, too loud, none of them seem to have the same interests, and most are not very understanding when it comes to her powers. And believe you me that is quite the issue. I mean this one guy kissed her hand, you know on introduction and she accidently froze his lips."

"To her hand?" Kristoff asked curiously.

Anna nodded. "Yes to her own hand. Then I had to remind her that she loved me just so she could unfreeze him, and well let's just say she scared him off good and proper."

Kristoff smiled. "That I would have liked to have seen."

"She's doing a lot better now though. As long as I keep reminding her love will thaw she's pretty much in control."

As he listened to her ramble on about Elsa he had a sudden urge to do it, to ask his question. Before she could get another word out he dropped to the floor.

"Erm Kristoff what are you doing?" She asked blushing bright red.

He held out his hand with the small gold ring with one single diamond. "Anna would you...would you...do the honor of..._Come on Kristoff just spit it out. _"Anna would you marry me?"

No words could describe how excited she felt in that moment. It was better then eating Krumcake or chocolate, and she didn't even need to think about it. "Yes."

Kristoff grabbed her hips and swung her around. "Really?"

"Yes really."

They embraced, they kissed and then they continued walking.

"So when do you think we should ask Elsa," Kristoff asked as they headed back to the castle

"How about tonight after dinner," Anna replied.

Kristoff took hold of her hand. "Yes after dinner, so that's settled then."

Then she had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. "But what if she says no, I mean the last time I asked her to bless a marriage, she kind of froze everything."

"This isn't like the last time though is it," Kristoff reassured her. "You had only met Hans _that _day. We've been courting for three months and Elsa knows how I feel about you, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does, so after dinner then." It was finally settled, after dinner they would ask Elsa for her blessing.

* * *

When dinner did arrive though Anna had lost her appetite. She should have been feeling happy, joyous, over the moon in fact, but she was hesitant at sharing the news with her sister.

Are you not well Anna?" Elsa asked from across the table. "You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm fine," the younger sister answered. "Just not hungry."

"Well maybe you could let Kristoff have the rest, he eats like a horse," she joked.

Kristoff almost choked at her slight attempt at humor. "Yeah thanks Elsa."

Anna took a sip of her water, then wiped her mouth. "May I be excused?" She asked as if she was a child.

Elsa nodded, before turning her attention to Kristoff. "Have you upset my sister?"

"No I haven't. Why would you even ask that?"

Elsa stood up from the table ready to speak with Anna, but Kristoff stopped her. "It's okay I got this." He left Elsa standing there looking rather worried whilst he went to look for Anna. As he approached her bed chambers he heard a quiet whimpering coming from inside, so he decided to knock. "Hey Anna."

"Just give me a minute," he heard her say from the other side of the door. He waited patiently until he heard the door click open. "Kristoff."

"What happened at dinner?" He asked. "You're not getting cold feet are you, about the whole marriage thing."

Anna invited him inside. As she sat herself down on the bed, Kristoff joined her. "No of course not, it's just I can't stop thinking about Elsa."

Now he was confused. "In what way?"

"She's so lonely, and I just keep thinking that if I marry you, then we'll be getting on with our own lives, perhaps thinking about starting our own family, in the way distant future of course, but we'll still be doing our own think, and Elsa will still be alone."

What he was about to say next was kind of harsh, but it needed to be said. "Anna, you've got to stop living in your sister's shadow. Do you really think she would want you to be constantly worrying about her all the time. Would she not want you to be happy?"

"I know she does."

"So then what the problem?" Kristoff asked her.

Anna rested her head in her hands. "Nothing I guess."

"I think you're just worrying over nothing. One day Elsa will be swept off her feet by her own Prince Charming, and you can be there to congratulate her. But right now it's our time."

Anna nodded. "You're right. Okay then, lets go find Elsa."

It hadn't taken them long. They had found Elsa in the library standing in front of their parents portrait like she did quite often. "Elsa?"

"Anna are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Quite."

Elsa felt a sigh of relief. She couldn't bare the thought of her little sister being sick.

"Elsa, there is something Kristoff and I would like to say."

Her stomach flipped. "Oh no you're pregnant!"

Anna's heart almost missed a beat. "What! No!...Absolutely not! Kristoff and I haven't-"

Elsa cut her off. "Okay so you're not pregnant."

Kristoff stepped forward. "Anna and I would like you to bless our marriage." There he had said it. No hesitation, no second thoughts.

Anna cringed, waiting for their request to be denied. She was on tenderhooks as she desperately tried to read Elsa's expression.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Do you love my sister, and promise to take care of her...always."

There wasn't anything he would rather do. "Yes."

She turned to her sister. "Anna, do you love Kristoff and promise to take care of him always."

Anna's face was beaming. "Yes."

"Then of course I'll bless the marriage."

"Wait you will?" Anna asked still a little shocked that Elsa had actually agreed.

"Anna nothing is more important to me then your happiness."

"Oh Elsa," Anna said as she hugged her sister.

Elsa stepped back to look at her beautiful younger sister, all of a sudden looking very grown up. "Besides it's a perfect excuse for a party and, you know what else?"

Both knew exactly what the other was thinking, so they both said it together. "Chocolate!"

* * *

**The end ;)**


End file.
